¿Quién demonios eres tú?
by Alicia the Hedgehog
Summary: Cuando Sonic y sus amigos van a rescatar a Cream, Eggman les tiende una trampa. De pronto no son ellos mismos... ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Podrán salir de ésta sin perder la cabeza?
1. Capítulo 1: La trampa de Eggman

**Bien, este es mi primer fic aquí, así que espero que lo disfrutéis. ^^**

**Por cierto, hay un personaje mío: se llama Alicia the Hedgehog, tiene 15 años, es una eriza celeste con flequillo y las púas recogidas en dos coletas y lleva un vestido del color azul de Sonic. Sus zapatos son como los de éste pero del mismo color que el vestido. En realidad es humana y llegó desde la Tierra por accidente y se transformó. Era además fan de Sonic y ahora es también su amiga.**

**Supongo que no hace falta decir que todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen al Sonic Team menos Alicia, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, ya lo he dicho. XD**

**¿Quién demonios eres tú?**

**Capítulo 1: La trampa de Eggman**

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¡CAÍSTEIS DE LLENO EN MI TRAMPA!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Se cerraron todas las puertas de la sala, siendo imposible escapar. Eggman abrió un agujero en el techo pulsando un botón.

-¡Ahora no tenéis escapatoria! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Maldito seas, Eggman! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-le gritó Sonic.

-Esto-pulsó otro botón y se abrieron cuatro trampillas en el suelo que dejaron salir a cuatro pistolas de rayos que parecían de alienígenas…Y estaban acumulando energía para disparar.

-¡Adiós, muchachos! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se fue por el agujero, que se cerró tras él.

-Oh, oh, creo que tenemos problemas-dijo Cream abrazada a Cheese.

-Chao, chao…

-Y qué lo digas, Cream…-respondió Alicia observando las máquinas, o mejor dicho, las cuatro partes de la máquina sobre la que estaban-. Ay… ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

**Flashback**

-Oye, niña…deja de pegar botes.

-Es que entrar de incógnito en una base secreta me emociona-contestó la aludida dando saltitos.

-Demasiado te emociona… ¿Es que no hay aventura en tu mundo "sólo de humanos" del que dices que vienes?

-No.

-Ya veo. ¬¬ Perdedora…-murmuró.

-¿Qué has dicho? ò_ó

-¡Basta ya, chicos! ¡Si seguís armando jaleo nos van a descubrir!-les regañó Sonic-. Alicia, Shadow…parecéis niños pequeños.

Se encontraban en la nueva base del doctor Eggman; que, según éste, era secreta; pero todo el mundo sabía dónde estaba. De hecho, fue un niño pequeño del pueblecito de aquella selva el que les dijo que sin querer le rompió una ventana con el balón y el doctor se había negado a devolvérselo. En fin, Eggman había secuestrado a Cream y Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Alicia y Shadow (aunque este último sólo porque se aburría) habían tenido que ir allí a rescatarla.

Al llegar allí, como la base era muy grande, se dividieron en dos grupos. Amy quería ir con Sonic, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, así que propuso echarlo a suertes. No estaba con Amy, pero tampoco con Tails y Knuckles, y aunque Alicia le caía bien, Shadow le parecía un poco gruñon y encima ella no lo tragaba del todo, al igual que él a ella, y como empezaran a discutir, la llevaban clara.

-Lo siento, Sonic-le dijo Alicia controlando por fin sus saltitos.

-¡Es que me pone nervioso con tanto salto! ¡Y oye, yo no soy ningún niño pequeño, bastardo!-le gritó Shadow.

-Tienes razón…eres un vejestorio…¬¬

-¡¿Qué has dicho, niña del demonio?!

-¡¡Que os calléis!!-gritó Sonic perdiendo ya la paciencia.

-¡Se ha metido contigo!-y eso a Alicia no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-¡Me ha llamado viejo!

-¡Sssh!

-u.u

Enfrente de ellos, el pasillo daba a una amplia sala donde había un pequeño robot con forma de cubo…Un robot que a Alicia le sonaba mucho…

-¡Pero si es WALL·E!-exclamó.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es "Wally"?-quisieron saber los dos erizos.

El robot que se parecía a WALL·E se dio la vuelta y vio a los tres allí parados.

-¡Intrusos, intrusos!-acto seguido, abrió la tapa de su cuerpo cuadrado para dejar ver su lanzamisiles. De paso, llamó al menos a treinta robots que se parecían a EVA pero eran rojos y con ojos amarillos. Les apuntaron con las pistolas de sus brazos.

-¡No es WALL·E! ¡Es su forma oscura, EGG-WALL·E!-exclamó Alicia.

-¡Habrá que pelear!-dijo Sonic poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¡¿Pero quién diablos es "Wally"?!-preguntó de nuevo Shadow haciendo lo mismo.

**En otro lugar**

-Genial. Estamos perdidos.

-No estamos perdidos, Amy. Sé perfectamente dónde estamos.

-Um… ¿Estás seguro, Knuckles?

-¡Claro que sí, Tails!

-Bien, entonces, ¿por dónde tenemos que ir?

-Bueno…

Amy, Tails y Knuckles se encontraban en otro lugar de la base de Eggman. Tails dijo que tenía un aparato para más o menos hacer un mapa de la base y que creía que les diría el camino; Amy, por su parte, quería impresionar a Sonic y por eso sugirió que la siguieran a ella; pero Knuckles los cortó a los dos diciéndoles que él tenía más experiencia en combatir y que por eso tenían que seguirle a él y punto. En realidad quería echarle en cara a Sonic que era mejor que él, pero se lo guardó para sí. Durante un rato se sintió importante, pero al ir avanzando por aquel laberinto de pasillos y salas empezó a dudar si así llegarían a su destino, hasta que habían acabado en una sala con varias puertas y no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde debían seguir.

-¡Knuckles, contesta de una vez!-le gritó Amy.

-…

-¡No te oigo!-Amy levantó su martillo.

Knuckles murmuró algo entre dientes.

-¡¡Más fuerte!!-estaba a punto de darle…

-¡Estamos perdidos!-dijo esto mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Grr! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Genial, Knuckles! ¡Ahora, a ver cómo salimos de aquí! ¡Sin contar con que primero tenemos que encontrar a Cream!

-¡Eh, mirad! ¡Allí hay una luz!-exclamó Tails.

-¿Entonces a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

-¡E-eh! ¡Esperadme!-Knuckles salió corriendo detrás de los otros dos…Llegaron a una puerta abierta que parecía haber sufrido un gran golpe del equidna…Amy estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡HEMOS VUELTO A LA ENTRADA, IDIOTA!

-¿Qu-qué? P-pero…

-¡NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGAN! ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA, SEGUIDME LOS DOS A MÍ!

-¡Pero Amy…! ¡Quizá yo podría…!-empezó Tails.

-¡VAMOS!-Amy entró en la base seguida por Knuckles, quien parecía avergonzado.

-…guiaros…-Tails suspiró y se fue tras ellos.

Mientras, Sonic, Shadow y Alicia peleaban con aquellos robots. Alicia peleaba con el mazo mágico que encontró en una ocasión. Era de color celeste con los laterales rosas y una estrella amarilla adornaba cada lado celeste. Con él lanzaba estrellitas a los robots enemigos al agitar el martillo. Al dar un golpetazo en el suelo, salió de él una estrella gigante con los colores del arco iris que acabó con un par de ellos. Un disparo fue hacia ella y se agachó para esquivarlo. Sonic hizo un Spin Dash para cargarse al robot que acababa de disparar. Entre los tres acabaron con los treinta robots rojos y miraron al cuadradito.

-Je je…ese robot es tan mono como WALL·E n_n-dijo Alicia-. Y mira que eso es raro tratándose de un robot de Eggman.

-¿Mono dices? Es horrible.

-¬¬

Se quedaron mirándolo. Vieron cómo abría su caja para lanzar misiles y se daba cuenta de que en el combate de antes ya los había gastado todos.

-O_oU ¡Retirada!

Shadow saltó encima del robot haciéndole un Spin Dash y cargándoselo.

-Fin de la historia de "Wally", fuese quien fuese.

-¿No me digas que te lo has tragado? ¡Si era una broma!-Alicia se rió-. ¡WALL·E es un robot que salió en una película en mi mundo! Lo que pasa es que ese se le parecía-explicó.

-¬¬ ¡No me digas! Deja de decir bobadas y pongámonos en marcha.

-¬¬ Idiota.

-¬¬ Cara culo.

-¬¬ Cara de alien.

-¬¬ ¿Sabes? Eso no ha tenido gracia.

-¿Por qué no se callarán? T_T

Amy, Knuckles y Tails seguían andando sin encontrarse con ningún robot.

-Yo iría por la izquierda.

-Si lo dice Knuckles, es por la derecha.

-¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque tú tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

-¡OYE!

-Yo estoy con Amy-intervino Tails.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué, Tails?!

-No es nada personal, es por este cartel que dice: "La sala principal está por aquí. Firmado: Doctor Eggman"-los otros dos se caen de culo al suelo.

-¿A quién se le ocurre semejante tontería?-preguntaron ambos.

-No sé, a la autora… ¿Y por qué no seguiste las flechas, Knuckles?

-Ah, esto… ¡Podría ser una trampa!-exclamó de forma no muy convincente.

-Y tú caes en todas. ¬¬

-Amy, no sigas por ese camino…

-Y no es una trampa, porque debajo hay una posdata que dice: "A ver si la próxima vez que veáis a Sonic, venís a informarme sin perderos, pandilla de robots idiotas", así que lo que dice debe ser verdad.

-o_oU Pues vaya.

-Jo, tío, no ha vuelto a aparecer ni un solo robot desde que nos cargamos a esos-Sonic bostezó-. ¡Qué rollazo!

-Y que lo digas… ¡Qué aburrimiento!-se quejó Alicia.

-Estáis locos. ¬¬ Siempre buscando problemas…Aunque por una vez os apoyo. Yo sólo vine porque estaba harto de jugar a la consola. Por mí, como si a la niña se la llevaran los alienígenas.

-Um. ¿Y a qué jugabas?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Sólo era por saberlo, maleducado…-antes de que Shadow respondiera, vieron tres figuras a lo lejos que se les acercaban…

-¡Hey, son Tails, Knuckles y Amy! ¡Chicos, estamos aquí!-les gritó el erizo azul.

Cuando se reunieron todos…miraron hacia la derecha de Sonic…allí había una puerta…con un cartel que decía…

-"Sala Principal"-leyó Tails.

-Aclaradme una cosa-pidió Alicia-. Si todos los caminos conducían al mismo sitio… ¡¿Por qué diantres nos hemos separado?!-se oyen grillos.

-Bueno…uno de los caminos llevaba de vuelta a la entrada-intervino Knuckles.

-¿Acaso cogiste un camino que volvía a la puerta? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Cállate, Sonic. ¬///¬

-¿Cómo os ha ido?-quiso saber Alicia.

-Pues nos encontramos con cientos de robots en una habitación…

-¡Eso suena divertido!-exclamó Sonic.

-¿Divertido? ¡Qué va, estaban todos durmiendo! Yo quería machacarlos, pero ellos dos no me dejaron-se quejó Knuckles.

-¡Venga, vamos a rescatar a Cream!-tras decir esto, Amy se acercó a la puerta con su martillo y le lanzó un golpe tan fuerte que la derribó y se levantó un montón de polvo. Y cuando se disipó…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO ESTO QUÉ ES???!!!!!!-gritaron al unísono.

Tras la puerta, lo que vieron nuestros amigos era nada más y nada menos que selva virgen y una vieja cabaña de madera.

-¿¿¿PERO QUÉ DIANTRES??? ¿¿¿CÓMO VA A SER LA SALA PRINCIPAL ESA CHOZA??? ¡¡¡TE HAS VUELTO A EQUIVOCAR, ERIZO AZUL!!!-Shadow estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-¡Hey, cálmate, Shadow! ¡Tranquilo!-Sonic dijo esto agitando los brazos. Alicia le dio un capón para que dejara de gritar-. Gracias-le dijo. Se acercó a la choza.

-¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces? ¿Y si es una trampa?

-Tranquila, Amy, no me pasará nada-se siguió acercando mientras los demás le seguían.

-Te vas a enterar-le dijo Shadow a Alicia.

-Si no te hubiera dado esa colleja nos hubieras matado a todos. ¬¬ Deberías estar agradecido.

-¡¿Agradecido?! ¬¬#

-Silencio-Amy sacó su martillo. Shadow miró a Alicia con mala cara.

Sonic llegó a la puerta de la caseta de madera. La abrió con sigilo y entró. Los demás lo siguieron para ver a Eggman sentado en un sofá viejo y roto viendo la televisión en la que, por cierto, estaban echando Shin Chan.

-¡Si pudiera hacerme con un niño como ese, volvería loco a Sonic y podría conquistar el mundo! ¡Jua, ja, ja, ja!-nuestros héroes se cayeron de culo al suelo.

-¡¡Eggman!! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

-O_O ¡Pero si son Sonic the Hedgehog y sus amigos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Seguimos los carteles. ¬¬ ¿Y tú qué haces en esta choza?

-Escucha, eriza celeste, yo estoy aquí porque me da la gana. Estaba harto de esperaros y decidí ver un poco la tele. Y como bajo tierra no llega la señal…

-¿Bajo tierra?-preguntó Shadow-. ¿Eso quiere decir…?-el doctor esbozó una sonrisa maléfica.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiere decir ESO!-apretó un botón.

De repente, las paredes se elevaron o, dicho de otra manera, ¡la sala se estaba hundiendo! Las tablas de madera dieron paso a una estructura metálica con lucecitas, y esta dio paso a un enorme espacio vacío en el que también había un enorme ordenador situado sobre una plataforma elevada unos seis metros por encima de ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos a la verdadera sala principal! ¡Jaa, ja, ja, ja!

Eggman se montó en su nave, que estaba allí mismo, y Sonic y sus amigos lo siguieron. La plataforma de los muebles y la tele se volvió a elevar y el pasillo metálico se cerró.

-¿Dónde está Cream?-preguntó Amy.

-Oh, en un lugar seguro-contestó el científico.

-¡Devuélvenos a Cream!-gritó Alicia-. ¡Y devuelve también el balón!-a sus amigos les salieron gotas en la cabeza.

-¡De eso nada! No pienso devolver el balón de ese mocoso. ¡Y a vuestra amiga tampoco!

Dicho esto, Eggman cogió un control remoto y llamó a un robot gigante que salió por la puerta más grande que había en aquel lugar. Era de color marrón, tenía forma humanoide, sus patas eran como columnas y tenía unos puños enormes. Además, parecía que tenía una armadura muy resistente. Eggman pulsó otro botón y se abrió un compartimento en el torso del gran robot dejando ver detrás de un cristal a Cream the Rabbit abrazada a su gran amigo el chao Cheese.

-¡Socorro, Sonic!

-¡Chao, chao!

-¡CREAM!

El compartimento se cerró.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡A ver cómo lo hacéis para rescatar a vuestra amiga! ¡JAA, JA, JA, JA!

-¡Maldición!-gruñó que sacarla de ahí.

-Humph. Parece rudo. Creo que al menos me entretendré un rato.

-ò_ó Shadow, te apuesto 10 pavos a que no consigues hacerle daño a ese robot-intervino Alicia.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Porque acabas de regalarme 10 anillos por la cara!-dicho esto, el erizo negro le hizo un Spin Dash a aquel robot. Ni siquiera se movió-. ¿CÓMO?

-Acabo de ganar 10 anillos. ^^-dijo Alicia-. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo tenemos crudo para salvar a Cream. T_T

-Parece que esto será difícil...-susurró Amy preocupada.

Y empezó el combate. Al poco rato, Eggman bostezó.

-Qué aburrimiento-pulsó un botón que decía "Piloto automático" y se guardó el mando en el bolsillo. Luego se dirigió al ordenador...

El robot gigante intentó darle un mazazo a Knuckles con su brazo, pero éste lo detuvo con sus manos a duras penas. Sonic usó su supervelocidad para apartar a su amigo de allí y el robot dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo con su puño. Amy, mientras tanto, había saltado sobre la pierna del robot y estaba a punto de darle con su martillo. Le acertó en la cabeza, pero apenas le hizo daño. El robot la cogió y la lanzó contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Tails mientras Alicia le lanzaba una estrella gigante a la máquina.

-S-sí... Estoy bien-contestó. La estrella le hizo un par de arañazos y lo detuvo unos segundos, tiempo de sobra para que Sonic le hiciera un Spin Dash y Shadow un Chaos Spear. Entre los tres consiguieron que retrocediera, y con un puñetazo de Knuckles, el robot gigante cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, volvió a levantarse como si nada.

-¡Está intacto!-gritó Alicia.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa máquina tenga tanta resistencia?

-No lo sé, Shadow, pero pienso machacar a ese montón de chatarra-Sonic apretó los puños.

-¡Hey, chicos-les advirtió Tails-, se le ha caído el casco!-y tenía razón. Tenía una especie de luz en la cabeza y había un enorme casco en el suelo cerca de él.

-Quizá ese sea su punto débil-sugirió Knuckles.

-¡Como los robots del Sonic Heroes!-exclamó Alicia. Se la quedaron mirando-. Los robots gigantes que visteis cuando fuisteis de tres en tres a la base aérea de Eggman, y vencisteis a Metal Sonic-explicó.

-Esperad-dijo Amy-. Cream sigue dentro de esa máquina. ¡Tenemos que sacarla de ahí!

-Oh, genial. ¿Y cómo sacamos a la coneja de esa cosa?-gruñó Shadow.

De repente, el robot gigante abrió la palma de su mano y salió de ella un misil que todos afortunadamente pudieron esquivar. Knuckles se abalanzó sobre él e intentó abrir el compartimento, pero estaba muy duro. El robot se dejó caer y aplastó al equidna.

-¡KNUCKLES!

-E-estoy b-bien...S-sonic...-gimió éste debajo de aquel montón de metal.

Tails observó la escena. Shadow ayudaba a Sonic a levantar el robot con un Spin Dash para sacar de ahí a Knuckles sin darle en la cabeza, porque la explosión podría hacer daño a Cream. Alicia y Amy tiraban de las manos del equidna rojo para ayudarle cuando el robot se apartara. Y Eggman... ¿dónde estaba Eggman?

Entonces recordó algo..._"Eggman pulsó otro botón y se abrió un compartimento en el torso del gran robot dejando ver detrás de un cristal a Cream the Rabbit abrazada a su gran amigo el chao Cheese"_...

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó el zorrito. Le miraron-. Amy, ven conmigo. Los demás entretened al robot-Tails cogió a Amy y se la llevó volando hasta la plataforma del ordenador.

-¿A dónde irán?-quiso saber Sonic.

-Seguramente irán a quitarle a Eggman el mando a distancia-dijo de pronto Alicia-. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes?-el robot se levantaba. Alicia tiró de Knuckles-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...estoy bien-respondió el equidna levantándose-. Eso no ha sido nada...

-¡Más te vale, porque me temo que ese tipo tiene ganas de más!-le contestó. Los cuatro amigos se prepararon para la acción.

Mientras, Tails y Amy subieron a la plataforma y vieron lo que Eggman estaba haciendo. La eriza rosa se puso histérica.

-¡ESTÁ JUGANDO AL TETRIS!-chilló completamente fuera de sí.

-¿Huh? ¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó el científico-. Y además, ¿qué problema tienes? ¡Si juego al Tetris es porque me da la gana! ¿Estamos?

-¡Eggman, danos el mando de control remoto de tu robot!-gritó el zorrito.

-¡Menos exigencias, mocoso! ¡Os voy a bajar un poco los humos!-llamó a tres robots bípedos con propulsores y grandes manos y los ordenó atacar.

-¡Pan comido!-Amy le lanzó a uno su martillo y lo destruyó. Los otros dos fueron a por Tails, uno por delante y otro por detrás. Tails destruyó al que tenía enfrente con la Energy Ball (que usó en el juego Sonic Battle), pero entonces se percató del que tenía detrás a punto de atacarle con su puño; el zorrito se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, pero Amy saltó por encima de él y acabó con la máquina.

-Y ahora, danos tu maldito mando, o... ¡TE LAS TENDRÁS QUE VER CONMIGO!-le gritó al doctor amenazándolo con su mazo.

-¡Iiiih!-Eggman se asustó-. ¡Vale, vale! Toma...-sacó el control remoto y se lo lanzó.

-Muy bien...-dijo la eriza rosa atrapándolo y dirigiéndose al borde de la plataforma.

Para los demás, la cosa no pintaba muy bien. El robot gigante resistió el Sonic Wind que le lanzó Sonic (¿quién si no? XD) y le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó contra la pared. Shadow le lanzó un Chaos Spear y la máquina le dio un manotazo y lo quitó de en medio. Alicia intentó golpearlo con su martillo pero consiguió tirarla encima de Knuckles antes de que le diera. Entonces Amy bajó de un salto de la plataforma y apretó un botón del mando.

La compuerta se abrió y la eriza rosa le lanzó su martillo al cristal de dentro para que se rompiera.

-¡Cream, sal de ahí!-gritó. Ella cogió el mazo y salió volando con Cheese antes de que el compartimento se cerrara.

Sonic se levantó.

-¡Acabemos con esto!

-¿Necesitas que te echen una mano?-preguntó Shadow. Sonic sonrió. Los dos hicieron un Spin Dash e impactaron en la cabeza del robot. Hubo una explosión que llenó toda la sala de humo. Poco a poco, se fue disipando.

-¡Cream!-gritó Alicia-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí!-contestó la conejita aterrizando a su lado-. ¡Gracias a vosotros!

Cream, Amy y Alicia se abrazaron mientras los demás miraban sonrientes. Excepto...

-Hey, Shadow, ¿no estás contento?-le preguntó Sonic

-Humph. Esperaba rivales más fuertes-contestó.

-Podemos hacer una pequeña pelea luego, si quieres-sugirió el erizo azul.

-De acuerdo. Me encantará machacarte.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Esta escena fue interrumpida por el doctor Eggman, quien se subió en su nave e intentaba escapar...O eso parecía.

-¡Hey, Eggman!-Sonic le llamó la atención-. ¿No pensarás marcharte así, verdad?

Pero de repente, el doctor se puso a reír malévolamente.

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¡CAÍSTEIS DE LLENO EN MI TRAMPA!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Se cerraron todas las puertas de la sala, siendo imposible escapar. Eggman abrió un agujero en el techo pulsando un botón.

-¡Ahora no tenéis escapatoria! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Maldito seas, Eggman! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-le gritó Sonic.

-Esto-pulsó otro botón y se abrieron cuatro trampillas en el suelo que dejaron salir a cuatro pistolas de rayos que parecían de alienígenas…Y estaban acumulando energía para disparar.

-¡Adiós, muchachos! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se fue por el agujero, que se cerró tras él.

-Oh, oh, creo que tenemos problemas-dijo Cream abrazada a Cheese.

-Chao, chao…

-Y qué lo digas, Cream…-respondió Alicia observando las máquinas, o mejor dicho, las cuatro partes de la máquina sobre la que estaban-. Ay… ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

**Fin del flashback**

-Tío…Ha sido el flashback más largo que he visto en mi vida.

-Y que lo digas, Sonic... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Por ejemplo, yo voy a destruir esas cosas en vez de quedarme aquí parado-Shadow se impulsó para hacer un Spin Dash...o al menos lo intentó.

-¿Qué pasa, Shadow?-preguntó Sonic en tono burlón.

-¡No puedo moverme!-gritó.

-¿Eh?-el erizo azul intentó moverse también, pero no pudo. Ninguno podía moverse, Eggman había puesto una trampa paralizante en el mismo suelo.

-¡Cheese, haz algo!-le dijo Cream a su chao. Cheese se dirigió volando a uno de los rayos para destruirlo, pero antes de llegar, la máquina disparó cuatro rayos blancos que alcanzaron a nuestros héroes, y el pobre chao sólo pudo esquivarlo. Sonic y los demás gritaron y se desmayaron. El doctor Eggman volvió a entrar por el agujero y cogió a Cheese.

-¡Jua, ja, ja, ja!-rió mientras Cheese luchaba por liberarse-. Ni se imaginan lo que les espera...

En medio de la jungla que estaba cerca de Mistic Ruins, Alicia estaba despertándose...

-Uuugh... ¿Qué ha pasado...?-miró su brazo...y vio que éste ¡era negro!-. Pero... ¿qué diablos...?

CONTINUARÁ...

**He aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic en esta página. Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, me alegro. Y me pondré más contenta todavía si le dais al botoncito ese de ahí con letras verdes y me dejáis un rewiew. n_n**

**Supongo que os preguntaréis por qué sale un robot que se parece a WALL·E y treinta que se parecen a EVA, ¿verdad? Bien, poco antes de escribir esto, pude ver la película, y…estas son las consecuencias. n_nU**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 2! Eso si alguien se ha reído, claro…**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**-¡Bueno, aquí estoy con mi nuevo capítulo! Si os reísteis con el primero, ahora vais a ver, jejeje...**

**-¿Qué nos vas a hacer?**

**-O_O ¡¡¡Sonic!!!**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-En realidad estoy en mi mundo, yo sólo soy producto de tu imaginación.**

**-Jo... T_T**

**-En serio, ¿qué nos vas a hacer?**

**-No quieras saberlo...XD Pero no temas, nadie saldrá herido.**

**-¿Ni siquiera Shadow?**

**-Bueno, ese a lo mejor. XD Venga, empecemos con el capítulo...**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

-Pero... ¿qué diablos...?-Alicia se sentó en el suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas-. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué me ha...?-se calló al comprobar que conocía aquel brazo negro y la muñequera de su guante. Aquellos anillos...

Se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo. Su cuerpo era negro y no llevaba ropa, sólo zapatos. Unos zapatos que ella conocía muy bien. Se toqueteó las púas y ya no hubo ninguna duda.

-¡¡ME HE CONVERTIDO EN SHADOW!!-exclamó histérica-. ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE...Y POR QUÉ ÉL?! ¡¡YO HUBIERA PREFERIDO CONVERTIRME EN SONIC!! T_T

Para ella, ser Shadow no es algo muy agradable que digamos...

-...

-Oye...

-¿Qué?

-...estás muy raro, Sonic.

Shade se había encontrado al erizo azul inconsciente en Angel Island, y éste se sentó delante de la Master Emerald como si nada y le pidió que buscase a los otros, que él se quedaría allí un rato. Eso extrañó a la equidna.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque estás aquí sentado sin decir palabra...

-Pero si siempre soy así, me paso horas aquí sentado.

-¿¿¿Eh??? ¡Pero si te pasas el día corriendo, Sonic!

-¿Qué dices? Mi deber es proteger la Master Emerald. ¡Y deja de llamarme Sonic!

-¿Por qué imitas a Knuckles?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Si yo soy Knuckles!

Shade puso los ojos en blanco.

-Anda, toma un poco de agua...

-Gracias-tomó el cuenco de las manos de Shade, y cuando vio su reflejo, se le cayó al suelo-. ¡¡Aaaaaahh!! ¡¡¡DE REPENTE SOY SONIC!!! ¡¡¿QUÉ ME HA PASADOOOOOOOOOO?!!

-o_oU ¿Sonic...?

-T_T Que no soy él...

-Hhm-Shadow se encontraba caminando por la ciudad. Él se había despertado en un callejón y desde que se levantó se sentía muy raro-. _"Desde luego, me noto más ligero, pero...no me siento tan fuerte como antes. ¿Me habrá debilitado ese rayo?" _-pensó-. _"¿Y por qué me pesan las orejas?"_

-Chao, chao-dijo un pequeño chao que le seguía desde hace rato.

-Piérdete-le dijo al chao, que ladeó la cabeza sin comprender aquella actitud-. Detesto los chaos...

Un niño lo miró extrañado por lo que había dicho. Todo el mundo adoraba a los chaos.

-¬¬ ¿Y tú qué miras, bobo?-el niño se fue corriendo-. ¿Por qué tendré la voz tan fina?

De repente cayó al suelo y no se podía levantar. La razón: una señora le había caído encima. Por lo que pudo oír, parecía que se alegraba mucho de verlo. Al fin, la señora se levantó y él se puso en pie.

-¡Hija, me alegro de que estés bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupada...! ¡Menos mal que Sonic te ha rescatado!-decía la señora, que, por cierto, era una coneja.

Shadow no entendía ni papa.

-¿Qué dice, señora? Yo no soy su hija.

-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó extrañada.

-"Esta señora necesita gafas. ¿No ve que ni siquiera soy una chica?" Oiga, se confunde, señora...-de repente la reconoció, la había visto un par de veces-. Usted es la madre de Cream, ¿no?

-¡Claro! ¡Soy tu madre, cielo!

-¿Qué dice? ¡Yo no soy Cream, yo soy...!-de repente, notó algo raro y su mirada se dirigió al cristal de un escaparate. Vio su reflejo y se quedó helado. Ese no era él. Ni siquiera era "él" en esos momentos.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¡ME HE CONVERTIDO EN ESA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!!!-todos los que estaban en la calle se le quedaron mirando-. ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ DE PRONTO SOY ESA MOCOSA?!!! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! T_T

-...hija, ¿qué te pasa?

-T_T Créame, señora, yo no soy su hija...

-¿...Sonic?

Amy se despertó. Estaba tumbada boca arriba. Se volvió a un lado para levantarse y... ¡estuvo a punto de caerse de un edificio de 175 metros de altura! Apenas le dio tiempo de agarrarse con las manos al borde.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH! ¡¡SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!

No aguantaría mucho tiempo. Miró hacia abajo y vio sus colas.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tengo dos colas! ¡Puedo volar!-se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba-. Un momento...

Se quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos. Se resbaló un poco.

-Espera...-movió sus colas y así pudo aterrizar a salvo en la azotea del edificio-. Vale, ahora sí puedo...-cogió aire-. ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ SOY TAILS?!!

El grito hizo eco y se oyó en media ciudad.

-Despierta…despierta… ¡DESPIERTA!

Sonic abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en Mistic Ruins, al lado del lago donde pelearon con Chaos 4. Se sentó y miró a su derecha para encontrarse con una perrita blanca.

-¿Blanquita?

-¡Menos mal! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Explicación: Blanquita (o Blanqui) era la mascota de Alicia, que también se transformó y llegó hasta allí. Es, como he dicho, blanca, tiene flequillo, lleva un vestidito rosa con un estampado de huesitos y tiene unos zapatos también rosas. Tiene 7 años y los ojos marrones.

-Pues no lo sé, estábamos peleando con Eggman y de repente estoy aquí…

-¡¡¡Me alegro de verte, Ali!!!-lo abrazó.

-¿¿Ein?? ¡Yo no soy Ali! ¿Qué dices? ¡Soy yo, Sonic!-entonces vio su reflejo en el lago. La mirada atónita de Alicia le devolvió la suya desde la superficie del lago.

-¿Tú eres Sonic?-le preguntó la perrita-. Si eres igual que Alicia…Y hueles igual que ella…

-¿Sabes?-dijo él con un hilo de voz-. Creo que Eggman nos ha cambiado de cuerpos, o algo así…-seguía sin poder creérselo. No solo no era él, sino que ¡encima era una chica!-. _"¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto el gordo?"_-pensó. Se quedaron los dos en silencio.

-Sigues oliendo igual-entonces tuvo una idea al recordar una de las cosas que su dueña y amiga le había contado sobre Sonic-. Toma-lo empujó y Sonic cayó en el lago.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaahh!!!-gritó él pataleando desesperadamente-. ¡¡¡No sé nadar!!!

-¡Oh!-entonces Blanqui le ayudó a salir del agua-. Sí que eres Sonic.

-Gracias por entenderlo…-_-U-le respondió-. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Investigo la teoría de Ali de que Tails tiene tres talleres: el de Mistic Ruins, el de Emerald Town y el de Central City.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

-Es que Ali dice que en cada juego tiene el taller en un sitio distinto, y como me aburría, decidí comprobarlo…

-…bueno, yo me voy a encontrar a los demás, ¿vale?

-¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Es que no sé por dónde ir!

-Eh…vale. -_-U

Sonic suspiró aliviado por que la perrita hubiera olvidado el tema. Lo del taller móvil de Tails era un secreto entre ellos dos y no se lo contaría a nadie.

Aquella semana era la semana barata de Twinkle Park. Todo estaba atestado de niños que reían y adultos que cuidaban de que no se alejaran mucho y les pagaban las atracciones. Y de parejitas, por supuesto. Tails miraba todo aquello preguntándose cómo había acabado allí y dónde estarían sus amigos.

-_"Además, me siento algo raro..."_-pensó. Se sentía más fuerte, desde luego, pero también más pesado. Miró hacia la montaña rusa. No te dejaban pasar a menos que midieras 80 centímetros. El año pasado él medía 74. ¿Habría crecido?

-Parece que sí...-se colocó al lado del metro-. ¡Ahí va!-exclamó. Medía de pronto 110 centímetros-. Pero... ¡eso es imposible! ¿Cómo he podido crecer tanto? Y esta voz... ¡no es la mía!

-Qué burro. No sabe reconocer ni su propia voz.

Tails se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Rouge the Bat.

-Eh, hola, Rouge.

-Hola, cielo. ¿No habíais ido a salvar a Cream?

-Eh...

-Pues es una lástima. Iba a irme ahora mismo a robarte la Master Emerald, pero ya veo que no puede ser...

-_"¿Eh? ¿Robármela...a mí?"_-pensó, y decidió por fin mirarse para darse cuenta de que ya no era ningún zorrito. Estaba alucinado, ¿cómo había hecho eso Eggman?

-Increíble...-musitó.

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirió Rouge.

-Eh...no, nada, nada, jajaja... _"¡Si le digo la verdad no me creerá!"_

-Umm... _"Hoy está un poco raro..."_

-Oye, si ves a los demás, ¿me avisas, por favor?

-_"¡Me está pidiendo un favor! Definitivamente, le pasa algo..."_ Bueno, está bien, pero...

-¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego, Rouge!-se va corriendo.

-_"¿Gracias? ¿¿Hasta luego??"_ ¡Eh, espera, Knuckles!-el equidna desapareció-. Caray, debe de estar de buen humor si no me ha dicho "hasta nunca"...

Cream despertó bajo un sol cegador. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano e intentó levantarse…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-…pero se cayó de la palmera en la que se encontraba. Afortunadamente, cayó en la arena de Emerald Coast. Por alguna razón (la cual es obvia XD) no pudo usar sus orejas para volar.

-Auch… ¿Qué les pasa a mis orejas?-se las toqueteó y eran triangulares. Además, de pronto tenía púas. Se miró y se dio cuenta de que ¡era Amy!-. ¡Oh! ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Y Cheese?

El chao no estaba en ninguna parte, así que salió de la playa y se dirigió a la ciudad. Pero, cuando pasó por delante del cine…

-Oh, todavía echan esa película de la que hablan todos... Yo no puedo entrar porque es para mayores de doce años…-de repente, una sonrisa iluminó su cara-. ¡Espera un momento! ¡Ahora soy Amy! ¡Tengo doce años! ¡Puedo entrar!-y se dispuso a entrar en el cine pagando con el dinero de Amy. Ya se lo devolvería…

Mientras, en un lugar siniestramente oscuro, se enciende un foco y se ve una silueta negra, gorda y con un gran bigote…

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡MI PLAN HA DADO RESULTADO!

De repente, se encienden muchos focos de colorines, aparece una bola de espejos y se oye música de discoteca. Eggman se puso a bailar, para desgracia de los robots presentes en la habitación.

-VAYA, SI QUE SE HA PUESTO CONTENTO EL DOCTOR-comenta uno de ellos con una gota en la cabeza.

-NO ME EXTRAÑA, ES CASI UN MILAGRO QUE FUNCIONE ALGUNO DE SUS PLANES-contestó otro con otra gota.

-¡¿Qué habéis dicho?!-se detuvo un momento y luego siguió bailando-. ¡Bah! ¡Hoy no puedo mosquearme por nada! ¡Mi plan ha funcionado! ¡Oh, yeah!-intentó andar hacia atrás como Mickel Jackson pero resbaló y se cayó de boca-. ¡EH! ¡¿Quién ha sido el imbécil que ha encerado tanto el suelo?!

Esto provocó que el robot de limpieza saliera corriendo. En su huida, tropezó con el cable de la luz y se apagó todo.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-él y sus robots tuvieron que caminar a ciegas para encontrar el enchufe.

**Media hora después…**

Por fin alguien pudo encontrar el enchufe, y Eggman se guió por las luces de discoteca hasta el panel de control. Allí puso la iluminación normal.

-Ejem… ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Mi plan ha funcionado! Lo he conseguido… ¡Jaaaaaaa, ja, ja, ja!

-DISCULPE, DOCTOR. ¿QUÉ LES HA HECHO A SONIC Y SUS AMIGOS?-preguntó otro robot.

-Te lo diré… Les he intercambiado los cuerpos. ¡Ahora, ninguno de ellos está en su propio cuerpo!

-DOCTOR, ¿PARA QUÉ LE SIRVE A USTED ESO?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Cada uno tiene distintas habilidades, que los demás no saben usar. ¡Pero estando en un cuerpo diferente, no pueden usar sus propios poderes! Y por tanto, es como si no supieran pelear. ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta para conquistar el mundo! ¡Y ninguna de esas ratas me lo podrá impedir! ¡JUA, JA, JA, JA!

Dicho esto, comenzó con los preparativos para atacar lo antes posible…

N/A: A partir de ahora, cuando nombre a un personaje, pondré entre paréntesis el cuerpo en el que se ha metido, ¿de acuerdo? Así no habrá confusiones.

**Mientras, en Mistic Ruins…**

Sonic (Alicia) y Blanqui subieron al tren de Mistic Ruins en dirección a Station Square. Sonic pensó que los demás podrían encontrarse allí. En cuanto entraron, una vagoneta se detuvo cerca del lago. En ella viajaba cierta persona atrapada en un erizo negro con las púas llenas de ramitas.

-Ah… ¡Por fin he salido de esa asquerosa jungla!-Alicia (Shadow) se arrodilló junto al lago y se limpió la cara de barro-. No sé cómo puede Shadow andar con estos zapatos, se me hundieron en el barro y me tropecé. ¡Debería comprarse un par de zapatillas nuevas!

De repente, alguien la empujó por detrás y se cayó al agua. Cuando sacó la cabeza, oyó risas, risas desagradables. Salió del agua para encontrarse al Team Babylon burlándose de ella.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Chúpate esa, Sonic!-reía Jet.

-¡Sí, eso! ¡Ja, ja!-se cachondeaba Storm.

-¡Es lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida! ¡Jaaa, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se burlaba Wave.

Alicia se cruzó de brazos y usó la técnica especial de Shadow, "la mirada de demonio".

-¿Huh?-Jet la miró confundido-. Tú no eres Sonic, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Eres daltónico o qué? ¡Shad…ejem, yo no me parezco en nada a Sonic!

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si sois igualitos!-dijo Storm.

-Eso te lo parece porque no sabes distinguir una gallina de un halcón-dijo fríamente-. _"Caray, si parezco Shadow de verdad"_-pensó.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que sé distinguirlos!

-Entonces, ¿qué es este tipo?-señaló a Jet.

-Un halcón.

-¡Mentira! Es una gallina.

-¿Entonces Jet es una chica?-preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo que soy una gallina?!

-Es cierto, eres un gallo, un gallito que va por ahí haciéndose el chulo.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

-Espera-dijo Wave-. Tú… ¿no eres el erizo que crearon en la colonia espacial ARK?

-¡Eh, es verdad! ¡Lo vimos en las noticias! ¡Tú eres el loco que iba a destruir el planeta!

-Y el que al final ayudó a Sonic a salvaros-terminó Alicia (Shadow).

-¡Me da igual! ¡Nadie me llama gallina o gallo y se va tan campante!-entonces vio cómo "el erizo negro" se iba de allí tan campante-. ¡Eh! ¿A dónde te crees que vas, bicho raro?-ella se detuvo.

-Déjalo, Jet. Sólo es una rata de laboratorio-le dijo Wave.

A Alicia (Shadow) le salieron venitas en la cabeza. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que se metieran con Shadow por el simple hecho de haber sido creado. Eso no estaba nada bien. Y aunque no le caía muy bien, era su amigo, por esas dos razones no iba a permitir que lo insultaran ni un segundo más. Además, desde que los había visto meterse con Sonic y hacer trampas para ganar carreras, le parecía que aquellos tipos no merecían ningún tipo de consideración.

-Me parece que necesitáis que alguien os dé una lección-dijo hablando lo más fríamente posible mientras que se volvía. Les dirigió la mirada de odio más intensa que pudo poner. Notó el escalofrío que los recorrió a los tres.

-¡N-no me asustas!-tartamudeó Jet-. ¿Quieres pelea? ¡Pues pelea tendrás! ¡Storm! ¡Ya sabes lo que hacer!

-Gallina… ¬¬

-¡NO ME LLAMES GALLINA!

-Si no quieres que te llame gallina, ¿por qué no vienes a pelear tú mismo, cobarde?

Jet gruñó al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Normalmente mandaba a Storm para que hiciera el trabajo sucio, para no mancharse las manos. Le gustaba eso de tener poder sobre los demás, pero era en realidad un cobarde, o simplemente muy vago. Sin embargo, sonrió. Estaba seguro de que podía ganarle. Y le vendría bien machacar a ese erizo con sus propias manos.

-Como quieras. ¡Pelearemos tú y yo!

-¿Estás seguro, Jet?-le preguntó Wave algo preocupada.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú espera y verás!

Alicia (Shadow) y Jet se pusieron en guardia.

-_"Y en cuanto me encargue de ellos, me iré a la ciudad para buscar a los demás. ¡Ojala estén bien!"_

No muy lejos de allí, una equidna y un "erizo" caminaban por una isla flotante en dirección a tierra firme…

-Los Nocturns disponíamos de avanzada tecnología, pero nunca imaginé que se pudiera hacer esto…

-Dímelo a mí… T_T

-No te deprimas, Knuckles. No creo que sea tan malo ser Sonic.

-¡Pero yo quiero mi cuerpo! ¡No este! ¡Quiero seguir siendo un equidna, aunque sea el único! Bueno, ahora también estás tú, jejeje…

-Sí, aparte del resto de mi clan, que se quedaron en la celda del Crepúsculo… Espero que estén bien.

-Oh, siento habértelo recordado ahora, Shade…

-No pasa nada… Ahora hay que encontrar a los demás.

-Sí… ¡Y cuando encuentre a Sonic, se va a arrepentir por haberme robado mi cuerpo!-se imaginó a Sonic haciendo tonterías con su cuerpo, como bailar, gritar estupideces en medio de la calle, o decirle a Rouge que le regalaba la Master Emerald…

-¡Oh, no! ¡LA MASTER EMERALD ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!

-¿Qué?

-¡¡Shade!! ¡¡Quédate aquí!! ¡¡Y por lo que más quieras, si ves a Rouge no dejes que se acerque a la Master Emerald!!-dicho esto, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía… A velocidad supersónica.

-¡Knuckles…! Oh… Pero ¿qué le pasa?

-¡Sonic se arrepentirá si hace alguna tontería! ¡¡Se arrepentirá!! ¿Uh? ¡¡¡Oh!!! ¡¡¡Estoy corriendo muy rápido!!!-gritó cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Pero de pronto vio el borde de Angel Island acercándose…-. ¡¡Tengo que frenar ya!!-quiso detenerse, pero era demasiado tarde, y cayó de la isla-. ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…!!!

Mientras, Shadow (Cream) caminaba por la calle seguido de Vainilla, la madre de Cream, quien no estaba convencida de que esa no era su hija.

-Tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a mi cuerpo… ¿Dónde estará esa pandilla de pringados que me ha metido en este lío? En cuanto los encuentre, les voy a dar una buena tunda… Y ya les mandaré flores al hospital, si es que arreglan esto, claro… ¿Uh?-vio que la gente de su alrededor se le había quedado mirando-. ¿Qué miráis?

-Es que dices cosas muy raras-dijo un niño. Shadow (Cream) se dio una torta en la cara.

-¡Maldición! ¿Estaba pensando en voz alta?

-No, estabas hablando-le respondió. Una señora que debía ser su madre le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó rápidamente de allí.

-Grr, bueno…-siguió andando. Vainilla le seguía. Estaba preocupada. Desde luego, esa actitud era muy diferente a la de su hija, pero no creía en lo del cambio de cuerpos. Tal vez necesitaba ir al médico. Le puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

-¿Qué hace?-le preguntó "ella".

-Pues…no tienes fiebre-dijo mientras retiraba la mano.

-¡Hmph! Yo nunca tengo fiebre. ¡Soy la forma de vida perfecta! ¿Acaso cree que me lo estoy inventando?

-…-realmente, Vainilla no sabía qué hacer. ¿Diría la verdad? No era posible. Los cambios de cuerpo sólo ocurrían en las películas.

-…bueno, yo me largo. Me niego a que me lleven al médico-se fue corriendo.

-¡Cream!-gritó ella. También empezó a correr.

-Estúpido cuerpo… Ahora que no tengo los Air Shoes, es bastante fácil atraparme…-miró a su derecha y vio que aquel chao con pajarita, que intuía que era Cheese, lo seguía de cerca-. Incuso ese chao puede seguirme el ritmo…-entonces se percató de que el chao volaba y de que la conejita… ¡también podía hacerlo!-. ¡Es cierto, esta niña vuela! ¡Bien, lo intentaré!

Dicho esto, se paró, cogió sus orejas con las manos y las agitó, sin ningún resultado. Se puso a saltar para coger impulso, y tampoco. Entonces, la madre de Cream llegó hasta él y le cogió.

-¡Eh! ¡Suélteme!

-¡Estás más grave de lo que creía! ¡Ya tampoco vuelas! ¡Te llevaré al médico!

-¡No! ¡Ya le digo que, aparte de que este cuerpo no es el mío, estoy bien! ¡Noooooooooooooo!-intentó soltarse, pero en ese momento no tenía la fuerza suficiente, así que decidió resignarse y escaparse en cuanto la señora le soltara.

Después de gritar histéricamente durante diez minutos, Amy (Tails) se tranquilizó. Decidió bajar de allí y buscar a los demás, pero para salvarse de la caída apenas había tenido que dar un pequeño impulso con las colas de Tails, y por eso no se fiaba de sus dotes de vuelo. Si le salía mal, no lo contaría. Por eso bajó de la azotea y llamó al ascensor. Pero entonces vio a un señor que acababa de llegar por las escaleras. Parecía cansado.

-Perdone, señor, pero ¿por qué sube por las escaleras?

-Porque…el ascensor…no funciona-contestó jadeando-. Por eso…procuro…no salir mucho…

-… ¿Cuántos pisos tiene esto?

-¿Acaso…no has subido tú…antes? Tiene…cincuenta pisos… Casi me muero…

-¡¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!!

Tails estába prácticamente perdido en Twinkle Park. Aquél lugar era tan grande que no encontraba la salida. Se tuvo que montar en varios trastos para ir de un sitio a otro. Estaba mareado y perdido. Y encima, en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

-_"Peor imposible"..._-pensaba. De pronto, oyó una explosión-. _"Vale, retiro lo dicho… ¿Qué atracción ha explotado?"_

Entonces vio la salida. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, pero cuando salió…

-¡Oh, no!-había un montón de robots voladores disparando a los edificios. También vio un robot gigante, que volaba con unos enormes propulsores. Todos se dirigían al centro de la ciudad-. ¡Eggman ataca de nuevo!

Shadow (Cream) levantó las orejas. Había oído las explosiones. Parecía que Vainilla también. Por lo menos esas orejas servían para algo… Sonrió. Era hora de entrar en acción…

-_"Pero no con este cuerpo"_-pensó, y su sonrisa se desvaneció-. _"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"_

Y Amy (Tails)…

-Arf, arf…-jadeaba. Miró un cartel que decía…-. ¿¿Piso 35?? ¡No puede ser! Oh, prefiero el boxeo…

CONTINUARÁ…

**-Alicia... Cuando dijiste que a lo mejor Shadow salía herido, quisiste decir "en su orgullo", ¿no?-dice Sonic.**

**-Exacto. XD**

**-¡¿Conque herir mi orgullo, eh?!**

**-Eh, hola, Shadow-me mira con cara de demonio-. No irás a matarme, ¿verdad?**

**-Lo haría si pudiera... Por desgracia, yo también soy producto de tu imaginación. ¬¬**

**-Uf... Que alivio. ^^ Pero supongo que no te quejarás de que te defiendan, ¿no?**

**-Humph, de eso no… Por cierto, la perrita tiene un nombre muy "original". ¬¬**

**-Anda que el tuyo… ¬¬**

**-Al menos el mío está en inglés… ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Yo me largo!-se va.**

**-Ya volverá. Querrá ver cómo hace Sonic el ridículo-dice Knuckles. Se me acerca y me habla bajito-. A mí también me gustaría.**

**-¿Hum? ¿Has dicho algo, Knuckles?**

**-No, Sonic, no he dicho nada de ti...**

**-¬¬**

**-Ya veré que hago... Es mi personaje favorito, pero a todos les tiene que tocar... Ja, ja, ja...**

**-Me da miedo, Amy...-Cream se abraza a Amy.**

**-No te preocupes...-le dice ella.**

**-A ver, no perdamos más el tiempo. Quiero dar las gracias a Master Shadow The Hedgehog, a Wings Dragon y a ISC14 por sus rewiews. Me alegro de que os haya gustado la historia y espero que os hayáis reído con este episodio. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 3: La batalla

**-¡Y aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo!**

**-¿De veras hay alguien que lea esto?**

**-Shadow…eres un grosero. ¬¬**

**-Me da igual.**

**-Lo sé. u_u**

**-¿Lo ves? Te dije que regresaría.**

**-Wow, por una vez Knuckles ha sido inteligente-ríe Sonic.**

**-¡Pues claro…! ¡Eh! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de "por una vez"?**

**-Lo sabrás mañana.**

**-¿Por qué mañana?-pregunta extrañado.**

**-Porque no creo que lo pilles antes.**

**-¡¡Te vas a enterar, Sonic!!-Knuckles se pone a perseguir a Sonic.**

**-¬¬U Bueno, dejémoslos jugar al pilla-pilla mientras nosotros continuamos con la historia…**

**Capítulo 3: La batalla**

Jet se lanzó sobre Alicia (Shadow). No se imaginaba lo pronto que iba a caer. Le dio un puñetazo, pero "él" consiguió retorcerle el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

-Esto es Aikido. ¡Al agua patos!-y lo tiró al lago. Siendo Shadow, tenía más fuerza y pudo lanzarlo bien lejos.

-¡Jet!-chilló Wave. Se acercó al borde algo preocupada. Alicia (Shadow) aprovechó la oportunidad. La cogió por los brazos y la arrojó también al agua.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?-le gritó Storm mientras corría hacia "el erizo negro". Ella simplemente se quedó quieta, esperándole. En el último momento, se hizo a un lado y le puso la zancadilla. Storm se tropezó y cayó al agua.

Alicia (Shadow) comenzó a reírse de ellos mientras Storm nadaba hacia sus compinches. Ellos la miraban con furia, y ella aprovechó para ver cómo sonaba la risa de Shadow, la cual no había oído en su vida.

-_"Debería reírse más a menudo"_-pensó.

-El tren para Station Square partirá en unos instantes-se oyó por los altavoces.

-¡Bueno, patitos, tengo prisa! ¡Espero que no nos encontremos de nuevo, porque me temo que tendré que daros una paliza, y no me apetece arrastraros hasta el hospital!-dicho esto, se fue corriendo al tren. Llegó a tiempo, pero se metió en un vagón diferente al de Sonic (Alicia) y Blanquita. Justo antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha, una equidna apareció del cielo planeando a toda pastilla y se metió en el vagón de Alicia (Shadow) un segundo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

-Grr…-gruñía Jet-. ¡Cómo odio a ese erizo!-miró a su lado y vio al doctor Robotnik de los dibujos antiguos de Sonic.

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!-le dijo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!-Jet chilló como una chica.

-¡No hacía falta que gritara, jefe!-Jet parpadeó y vio que en realidad estaba mirando a Storm.

-Jet, ¿estás bien?-quiso saber Wave.

-Sí… _"Me lo habré imaginado"_-pensó él.

Los tres salieron del agua y, jurando venganza y gritando maldiciones, se fueron, Al fondo del lago, había un enorme gato lila pescando junto a una rana.

-Hoy está pasando mucha gente por aquí, ¿no te parece, amigo?-preguntó Big. Froggy croó-. Oh, ¿tú crees, Froggy?

*******

Shade saltó de Angel Island, se estiró y usó las corrientes para planear. Estaba preocupada por Knuckles y decidió seguirlo. Llegó a Mistic Ruins, pero no vio ningún borrón rojo; perdón, azul; que le indicara que su amigo estaba allí. Dedujo que había subido al tren, y cambió de dirección. Consiguió colarse antes de que las puertas se cerraran y aterrizar de pie. Pero allí dentro no estaba el guardián de la Master Emerald, sino un erizo negro con el que no llegó a interactuar mucho.

-Tú eras…Shadow the Hedgehog, ¿no?-preguntó. "Él" la miró "sorprendido".

-_"Voy a jugar un poquito, total, no creo que se crea mi historia"..._ Sí, soy yo-dijo fríamente.

-Menos mal que encuentro a alguien que conozco. A Knuckles le ha pasado algo muy raro; bueno, parece Sonic, pero dice que es Knuckles; no me lo creía, pero me habló de nuestra conversación de ayer y de lo que comimos la semana pasada, y creo que es verdad, verás, dice que Eggman les cambió de cuerpos o algo así… ¿Tú…tú sabes algo…? _"Creo que estoy quedando en ridículo"_ n_ñU-pensó.

-_"Oh, se acabó la diversión"_-Alicia (Shadow) supuso que, si Knuckles era Sonic, a todos les tenía que haber pasado lo mismo, y decidió contárselo a Shade-. Está bien, te lo diré-ella la miró extrañada-. Yo no soy Shadow, te estaba tomando el pelo. Soy Alicia.

-… ¿Alicia? Vaya, esto se pone cada vez más extraño-comentó Shade cuando se recuperó.

-Y que lo digas… ¿Así que Knuckles es Sonic? ¡Qué maldito! ¡Yo prefiero ser él mucho antes que Shadow! T_T

-n_ñU Ah… Oye, ¿has visto a Knuckles? Creo que "bajó", por así decirlo, de la isla.

-Pues no, no lo he visto…

-¿No? Oh, vaya, ¿dónde podrá estar?

*******

Knuckles (Sonic) cayó y cayó. Cogió tanto impulso corriendo que aterrizó en la arena de Emerald Coast. De cabeza. Tuvo que usar su fuerza para sacarla de la tierra. Escupió la que tenía en la boca y vio un par de siluetas cerca de él. Se quitó la arena de la cara y vio a unos niños pequeños, un chico y una chica. Eran humanos.

-Oh… Hola…-se levantó y miró al cielo. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio aquel ejército de robots voladores y uno especialmente grande dirigirse al centro de la ciudad-. ¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Tened cuidado!-y salió corriendo de la playa, procurando no ir muy deprisa.

-¡Ese erizo es el que se chocó aquí hace tiempo! ¡Yo lo vi!-gritó la niña-. También se le quedó la cabeza bajo tierra.

-¡Anda! ¿Y ha vuelto? ¡Si que debe de molar meter la cabeza en la arena!-acto seguido, el chico se agachó y enterró la cabeza.

-Pues yo no quiero mancharme el pelo…

*******

Tails (Knuckles) estaba mirando aquellos robots cuando vio a cierto erizo azul correr tras ellos, sin notar al "equidna".

-¡Es Sonic! ¡Seguro que él puede ayudarme! ¡Tengo que darme prisa!-y salió corriendo hacia el centro de Station Square, siguiendo al "erizo".

*******

Sin embargo, en el cine, nadie se enteraba de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior. Y menos en aquella película tan exitosa de agentes secretos.

-¡Guau, mira, se ha cargado otro más!

-¡Menuda explosión! ¡Me encantan las pelis de acción!

-Tampoco es para tanto. Ya hemos visto muchas explosiones de los robots de Eggman.

-… O_O-Cream (Amy) temblaba de miedo. Había descubierto por qué la peli no era para menores de 12 años…

*******

El tren llegó por fin a la estación de Station Square. Mientras se detenía, Shade le decía a su compañera:

-No te preocupes, seguro que ser Shadow no es tan malo.

-Eso lo dices porque tú eres tú. ¬¬

-Tampoco hace falta que me hables en ese tono…

-Lo siento…

-No importa… Oye, mira, tienes los Air Shoes, por ejemplo.

Alicia (Shadow) abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-Y también tienes más fuerza, y puedes…

-¡¡Tengo el poder de la supervelocidad!!-exclamó "él".

-¿Lo ves? ¡Hay algo bueno de ser Shadow! Y seguro que hay más ventaj…

-¡Nos vemos luego!-la cortó en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, y salió corriendo (bueno, patinando) a velocidad supersónica-. ¡¡Yujuuuuuuuu!!-gritó.

-o_o Oh, vaya, la he hecho buena…

-¿¿Shadow ha gritado "yuju"??-preguntó alguien a su lado. Shade lo miró y se quedó paralizada.

-¿¿Alicia?? ¡Pero si te acabas de ir!

-¿Eh? Yo soy Sonic. ¿Acaso Ali es Shadow? Je, je, je…

-¿Esa era Alicia?-pregunto Blanqui asomándose por detrás de Sonic (Alicia).

-Oh, hola, Blanqui…-ella la abrazó.

-¡¡Me alegro de verte, Shade!!

-Je, je, je… _"Siempre tan cariñosa"_-pensó. De pronto escucharon una explosión. Miraron arriba y vieron a los robots.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Es Eggman! ¡Otra vez! ¡Pues voy a detenerle!-"la eriza" salió corriendo.

-¡Espera, Sonic!-la perrita y la equidna fueron tras él, pero pronto lo perdieron de vista entre la multitud que corría aterrorizada.

-Shade, ¿crees que a los demás les habrá pasado lo mismo?

-Estoy completamente segura, me encontré antes con Knuckles. Él estaba en el cuerpo de Sonic, pero se fue corriendo y no sé dónde podrá estar… Será mejor que los busquemos.

-¡Vale!

*******

Shadow (Cream) no se encontraba muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. Por eso tardó más en ver aquellas máquinas, aunque las oyera desde mucho antes. La gente empezó a chillar y a correr por todas partes para refugiarse.

-¡¡Tengo que destruir esas cosas!! Pero, ¿cómo podré hacerlo siendo Cream?-no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer. Sabía que la conejita era valiente, pero no muy fuerte. A veces iba con ellos y los ayudaba, aunque no podía hacer gran cosa. O eso pensaba él.

Entretanto, Vainilla lo había soltado, aunque él no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. La miró.

-Cream no suele decir la palabra "destruir" muy a menudo-le dijo-. De todas formas, tanto si eres Shadow como si no, creo que deberías detener al doctor Eggman. Pero ten cuidado.

Shadow (Cream) sonrió un poco, pero entonces un borrón negro pasó junto a él gritando algo así como "yupi".

-¿Ese soy yo? ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que seguirlo!-y salió corriendo tras el borrón con Cheese volando a su lado, mientras una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza… ¿Así se le veía correr?

*******

-¡¡Cómo molaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-gritaba Alicia (Shadow). Le encantaba la velocidad, pero no era muy rápida. Ahora que tenía los Air Shoes, tenía que aprovechar.

De pronto, oyó una explosión y miró hacia arriba. Sin embargo no podía distinguir nada con claridad, así que volvió a mirar al frente. Pero…

-O_o ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!!-se chocó contra el muro de un edificio, quedando inconsciente.

*******

Amy (Tails) ya no podía más. Había bajado 25 pisos, y le quedaban otros 25. No estaba segura de poder contarlo.

-Estoy…agotada… _-gemía. Entonces oyó una explosión cerca de allí-. Guau…tengo…fatal…el estómago…

En ese momento sus sentidos no funcionaban muy bien…

*******

Hacía rato que Rouge había salido de Twinkle Park. Estaba escuchando música con su MP3.

-Fly in the freedom, time never stop and wait for me…-cantaba mientras la gente corría y gritaba a su alrededor. Cómo hizo para no enterarse de nada teniendo esas orejas, es un misterio aún sin resolver.

Anduvo por la calle hasta que tropezó con algo y casi se cae.

-¿Pero qué…?-lo que vio en el suelo era un erizo negro, su amigo Shadow. Apagó su MP3 y se agachó junto a él, intentando despertarlo-. Shadow, ¿estás bien?

Alicia (Shadow) abrió sus ojos ahora rojos y se encontró con los verdes de Rouge.

-Sí, estoy bien-le dijo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Este…creo que me distraje por un segundo y…

-Eso es raro en ti-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, han llegado tus bombas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué bombas?

-Las que me pediste. Dijiste que ibas a probarlas con Alicia.

-_"¿Qu-qué…? ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Es que lo mato!"_-le salió una vena en la cabeza-. Ah, claro. Es verdad.

-No pareces muy contento.

-Ya sabes cómo soy. No me río por nada, soy demasiado serio y aburrido para eso.

-_"Creo que Shadow también está enfermo"_-Rouge ladeó la cabeza confusa-. ¿Qué te pasa? Ayer estabas muy animado pensando en explotarle una en la cara-a ella le salieron más venas, pero antes de decir algo se escucharon más explosiones.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó "el erizo negro". Los dos observaron a los robots que disparaban a los edificios.

-¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes?

-Pues…la verdad es que no tengo ni idea-comentó Alicia (Shadow) observando sus enormes orejas.

-¿Qué has querido decir? ¬¬

-Que me voy-acto seguido, encendió los Air Shoes y se fue-. ¡¡YIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! _"¡Qué bien! ¡Rouge no ha sospechado nada!"._

-… ¿Shadow…ha…dicho…"yija"?-Rogue abrió los ojos como platos. Sacó su MP3 y lo miró-. Caray, creo que este aparato me ha hecho polvo los oídos…

*******

-¡Sí…! ¡Ya queda poco! Arf, arf, arf…-iba por el piso 10. Pero tuvo que sentarse a descansar en la escalera. Jadeaba y sudaba como nunca. Y el hecho de que ahora tuviera más pelo no ayudaba. Sentada en la escalera pudo aclarar su mente, y darse cuenta de que esos extraños ruidos no procedían de su estómago.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Otra vez Eggman. ¿No tenía suficiente con haberla cambiado de cuerpo?

-Hey… Es cierto, ¡me ha cambiado de cuerpo!-un aura de furia se extendió por su cuerpo, bueno, el de Tails-. ¡¡Lo mataré!!-dicho esto, se levantó dispuesta a bajar rápidamente los pisos que le quedaban y matar a ese maldito gordinflón por haberse atrevido a meterse con Amy Rose.

*******

-¡Jaa, ja, ja, ja!-reía Eggman. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo destruyéndolo todo sabiendo que Sonic no podría impedírselo. Se sentía como si ya hubiera conquistado el mundo. Hizo que su robot volara el techo del cine. La gente que aún no sabía nada del ataque salió corriendo despavorida. Incluso vio a Amy entre la multitud, ella se quedó quieta y le miró con temor. Eggman se preguntó quién sería en realidad.

Cream (Amy) había oído una explosión justo encima de donde se encontraba, y notó que un rayo de luz salía del techo. Miró al cielo y vio con horror a las máquinas voladoras del científico malvado. Salió del cine junto al resto de las personas que allí se encontraban, pero se quedó en medio de la calle mirando al robot gigante. Éste tenía unos brazos enormes y tres metralletas en cada uno que simulaban dedos. En la espalda tenía unos potentes propulsores, con los que había llegado volando hasta allí. Sus patas eran enormes, y arriba había una cápsula en la que se encontraba el doctor. Sin contar con los robots voladores con forma de pájaro. Medían unos dos metros de longitud y eran de color negro con el pico naranja. Sus ojos eran rojos y contaban con pistolas láser.

Tenía miedo, pero se quedaría allí. Sabía que ella y sus amigos eran los únicos que podían detener a Eggman, por eso no podía huir. Tenía que ser fuerte. Recordó aquella frase que Alicia le dijo, le contó que la había oído en una película: "El valor no es la ausencia del miedo; sino tenerlo presente, y aún así, seguir adelante". Así que se quedaría, aunque confiaba en que sus amigos llegarían pronto.

-¿Y tú quién eres entonces?-le preguntó el científico de pronto.

-Yo… Yo soy Cream… ¡y no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!-le gritó valientemente.

-¡No me digas! ¡Pues haber qué puedes hacer, mocosa!

En ese momento, Amy (Tails) salió de un edificio cercano, y todos los demás aparecieron en aquel lugar saliendo de distintas calles. Todos gritaron al ver a sus respectivos cuerpos. Excepto…

-¿Dónde está?-se preguntó Shadow (Cream). Tuvo su respuesta: un bólido negro pasó por su lado, cruzó la plaza y…se chocó contra una farola. Cayó de espaldas, y levantó un dedo.

-Estoy bien-dijo, y lo dejó caer.

Shadow (Cream) se dio una torta en la cara.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-murmuró.

Knuckles (Sonic) se abalanzó sobre Tails (Knuckles), lo agarró por los hombros y lo agitó.

-¡¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo, Sonic!!

-¡Yo…no…soy…Sonic!-consiguió decir el "equidna" con algo de dificultad.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo el "erizo" soltándolo-. Entonces, ¿quién eres?

-Yo soy Tails. ¿Entonces tú eres Knuckles?

-¡Hey, Knuckles!-saludó Sonic (Alicia)-. ¿Qué tal te sienta ser yo?

-¿¿Tú eres Sonic??-le preguntó él totalmente sorprendido. Empezó a reírse-. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres una CHICA!

-¡Cállate! ¬¬

-¡¿Quién está ahí dentro?!-le preguntaba Amy (Tails) a Cream (Amy).

-Soy Cream.

-¿Cream?-"él" pareció tranquilizarse-. Yo soy Amy…

-¿Eres Amy?

Alicia (Shadow) acababa de levantarse cuando alguien la agarró del cuello. Cuánta fue su sorpresa al toparse con una muy enfadada Cream justo delante de sus narices.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

-Soy Alicia-contestó ella algo asustada.

-¡¡¿¿Tú eres la idiota que me ha robado mi cuerpo??!!

-¿Tú eres Shadow?-preguntó con una expresión algo extraña. Shaodw (Cream) notó que era extraña porque él nunca había tenido esa expresión en la cara: parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a reír. Soltó a su cuerpo y vio que los demás estaban mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo.

Entonces los demás estallaron en carcajadas. Les hacía mucha gracia pensar que aquel tipo tan serio y frío estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de la chica más adorable del grupo.

-¡¡SHADOW ES UNA NIÑITA!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!-decían.

-¡¡No os riáis!!-gritó Shadow (Cream) furioso. Se volvió y se vio a sí mismo desternillándose de risa. Aquel era el peor día de su vida. Bueno, el segundo.

Mientras tanto, Eggman tamborileaba con sus dedos en el panel de control del robot. Se estaba aburriendo, de pronto todos se habían olvidado de él.

-¡OYE! ¡Dejad de ignorarme! ¡Todavía estoy aquí, y sigo queriendo conquistar el mundo! ¡Os arrepentiréis de esto! ¡Tendréis que enfrentaros al Egg-Golem-el robot se colocó en posición de combate-y a los Egg-Swallow-señaló a los robots voladores.

-Primero el Egg-Hawk, luego el Egg-Albatross, ¿y ahora el Egg-Swalow?-se preguntó Alicia (Shadow)-. O los Babylon Rouges le cayeron bien o le apasionan las aves. Y los huevos. XD

*******

**En otro lugar**

-¡Atchís!-estornudaron los Babylon Rouges.

-Creo que nos hemos resfriado-comentó Jet the Hawk-. ¡Y todo por culpa de ese erizo!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Cuando lo vea, lo voy a dejar como…como…eh…-Storm the Albatross se quedó callado unos segundos-. Bueno, ¡le daré una paliza!

-¿Y si estaban hablando de nosotros?-sugirió Wave the Swallow.

-¡Bah! ¡Yo no creo en esas cosas!-dijo el halcón-. Vámonos a casa antes de que nos pongamos peor.

Él y Storm se adelantaron. Wave los siguió algo pensativa.

*******

El Egg-Golem atacó con las metralletas de sus dedos mientras los Egg-Swallow les disparaban láseres y se lanzaban en picado a por ellos. Todos se concentraban a fondo para esquivar los disparos mientras pensaban en cómo atacar. Estaban en un buen apuro, se les tenía que ocurrir algo y rápido. Sonic (Alicia) ya estaba harto de esquivar. Tenía que sacar el martillo de Ali y pelear a su estilo, o jamás podría ganar. Ella estaba lejos de alcanzarle en velocidad.

-_"Martillo-martillo-martillo-martillo-martillo-martillo ¡MARTILLO!_-pensó, y al instante apareció en su mano-. _"Genial"_-entonces lo agitó para lanzarle estrellitas a uno de los Egg-Swallow, pero…no le acertó. Exageró tanto el movimiento que las estrellas se estrellaron en un edificio a su espalda, y el pájaro robot lo golpeó y lo lanzó volando unos metros.

-¡JAA, JA, JA, JA! ¡NO ME VENCERÁS, SONIC! ¡TENGO ROBOTS PARA DAR Y TOMAR Y YA NO ERES SUPER RÁPIDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!-y seguía riéndose.

-Esta vez se ha vuelto loco de verdad. ¬¬-comenta Alicia (Shadow)-. ¡Pues yo no me quedaré atrás!-hizo como si lanzara una piedra-. ¡Chaos Spear!-pero no pasó nada-. Oh, vaya… T_T

Entonces fue golpeada por una de aquellas máquinas voladoras. La cosa no pintaba muy bien. Nadie conseguía hacer algo bien. En ese momento, Tails (Knuckles) intentaba darle un puñetazo a alguno de esos robots, pero no conseguía darles. Amy (Tails) intentó mover sus colas para atacar, pero más bien parecía que bailaba la conga. Eso la ponía furiosa. Knuckles (Sonic) intentaba pegar una de las patadas típicas de su amigo, pero no acababa de controlar esa velocidad y se pasaba de largo al acercarse a ellos. Cream (Amy) pudo coger el Piko Piko Hammer, aunque no aceretaba ningún golpe. Y Shadow (Cream) observaba todo desde un rincón sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estar de brazos cruzados lo ponía de los nervios. Sobre todo al ver los torpes movimientos de su cuerpo.

-¿Porqué de entre todos, precisamente ella…? Bueno, admitámoslo, es mejor ella que Cream, pero…-refunfuñaba.

-Eh, Shad…digo, ¡Alicia!-gritó Knuckles (Sonic).

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hagamos el Spin Dash. ¡Tenemos que intentarlo!

-De acuerdo. ¿Listo?

-Listo. ¡¡Ahora!!

Los dos consiguieron elevarse gracias a su rápida velocidad de rotación. Por desgracia, ninguno pudo darle al robot gigante. Alicia (Shadow) no paró de dar vueltas en círculos.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAHH!!-y al final acabó chocando con la misma farola de antes. Sólo que esta vez la hizo caer al suelo y el cristal se rompió en pedazos.

Knuckles (Sonic) no tuvo mejor suerte. Al principio parecía que iba recto, pero al final se desvió y atravesó la ventana de un edificio. Se chocó contra la pared y la deformó. Se levantó y vio a un chico sentado en el ordenador. Parecía que se había viciado del Facebook, el Myspace y el Tuenti. No se había enterado ni del ataque de Eggman ni de que el "erizo" le había roto la ventana.

-o_oU Qué chico más raro…-y saltó por la ventana que había roto.

Eggman se sentía en la cima del mundo. Cuando se cansara de jugar, acabaría con ellos. Eso si no se mataban ellos antes. El único que peleaba bien era Cheese. Había acabado con cinco Egg-Swallow él sólo. A algunos ya empezaba a irritarles el hecho de que un chao lo hiciera mejor que ellos.

-Nunca imaginé que el chao de la niña pelearía mejor que nosotros…-murmuró Shadow (Cream). De repente notó una enorme presión en su cuello que le impedía respirar.

-¡¡Me alegro de verte, Cream!!

-B-Blanqui…no…puedo…respirar…-la perrita nunca le había caído muy bien porque era demasiado cariñosa. Por suerte, aflojó su abrazo-. Y que sepas que no soy Cream, así que aléjate de mí. Soy Shadow.

-Oh, ¿eres Shadow?-acto seguido, volvió a abrazarle-. ¡Me alegro de verte, Shadow!

-Ugh…-quería a todo el mundo. Por eso no le caía bien.

-Por cierto-anunció soltándolo-, Shade ya debería estar aquí. Y nos encontramos a Rouge por el camino.

-¿En serio?-dijo. Por fin algo de ayuda, aunque no quería reconocerlo, la necesitaban.

Shade apareció sobre un edificio y planeó hasta el suelo. Antes de llegar, se había cargado a varias máquinas voladoras. Rouge hizo lo propio bajando de otro edificio usando sus alas.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-Eggman no contaba con eso.

-¿Estáis bien, chicos?-preguntó la equidna.

-No muy bien… Necesitamos ayuda-le dijo Sonic (Alicia)-. Sólo vosotras conserváis vuestro cuerpo…

-Creo que deberíamos trabajar en equipo-sugirió Shade-. Por ejemplo, Amy…digo…

-Cream.

-Bueno, Cream podría golpear a Knuckles y Alicia cuando hagan el Spin Dash…

-¡Buena idea!-le dijo Alicia (Shadow).

-Y mientras, los demás os cubriremos.

Entonces se pusieron manos a la obra. Cream (Amy) cogió el martillo y golpeó a Knuckles (Sonic)…pero lo mandó hacia su izquierda. Al menos se puede decir que destruyó un Egg-Swallow. Eggman bostezó. Eso cabreó a Amy (Tails).

-¡Cream, déjame a mí!-dijo entonces. Le cogió el martillo y golpeó a Alicia (Shadow). Lástima que tuviera menos fuerza. "El erizo" cayó al suelo antes de llegar al torso del robot.

Cuando miró arriba, vio que el Egg-Golem la apuntaba con sus metralletas. Sin tiempo para apartarse, grito y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Se sintió como si fuera golpeada por un montón de piedrecitas…

-_"¿Oh? Pero…si no duele nada... ¡Pues claro!"_-se levantó. Había olvidado que siendo Shadow, era inmune a los disparos. Tenía que admitirlo, ser Shadow la había salvado.

Saltó y le dio varias patadas y puñetazos al robot antes de que le diera un golpe que la mandó contra un edificio. Sin embargo, sonreía, porque había conseguido dañar aquel montón de chatarra.

Mientras, Tails lidiaba con unos cuantos pájaros robóticos. Daba un puñetazo aquí, otro allá. No les daba. Uno de ellos consiguió tumbarlo.

-_"Yo no valgo para esto…"_-pensó. Entonces la voz d Sonic resonó en su cabeza…-._ "¿Acaso vas a rendirte ahora? Tus amigos te necesitan. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Tails"_-entonces abrió los ojos y se levantó. Un Egg-Swallow se acercaba a él. Se preguntó qué haría Knuckles…y creyó saber la respuesta.

Cuando estaba a punto de darle, se apartó y le dio un puñetazo demoledor. El pájaro explotó.

-¡Bien hecho, colega!-le gritó Alicia… Ah, no, que era Sonic. Respondió levantando el pulgar y sonriendo.

Tras felicitar a su amigo, Sonic (Alicia) miró al frente. Aquellos pájaros se acercaban, y estaba harto de no darles, así que probó el otro movimiento de su amiga: la estrella arco iris. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y apareció. Consiguió cargárselos a los dos. Parecía que ese ataque le salía mejor. Descubrió que podía controlar la estrella con la mente para que fuera a donde él quisiese. Aquellos pajarracos ya se podían despedir.

Y Shadow se había dado cuenta de que lanzar a Cheese era parecido a lanzar un Chaos Spear. Por lo menos, estaba peleando y eso era mejor que mirar.

-Tienes que hacerlo así, Cream-le decía Amy (Tails) a Cream (Amy) enseñándole el movimiento.

-Pero no me sale… ¿Y si hago esto?-cogió el mazo e hizo como si tuviera un palo de golf.

-Hum, puede funcionar. ¡Venga, Knuckles!

-¡Voy!-hizo un Spin Dash a ras de suelo y Cream le golpeó. Le salió bien: impactó de lleno en torso del robot causándole daños.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Ji, ji, ji…

-¡Sólo ha sido un rasguño!-gritó el científico-. ¡Reíros lo que queráis, no podéis vencerme!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Sin embargo, parecía que cada vez había más Egg-Swallow por los alrededores. Les complicaban mucho las cosas, sobre todo porque el Egg-Golem seguía atacándolos con sus metralletas y de vez en cuando disparaba láseres por su pecho. De vez en cuando le daba a alguien. Incluso Shade y Rouge tenían dificultades.

Pero entonces Tails (Knuckles) tuvo una idea.

-Alguien debería subir volando para atraer la atención de esas cosas y destruirlas-dijo-. Amy, Shadow y Rouge deberían poder hacerlo.

-Yo subiré a un edificio para poder alcanzarlos-se ofreció Shade, y comenzó a escalar un edificio cercano.

-¿Y yo qué hago?-preguntó Amy (Tails)-. ¡No sé con qué atacar!

-Prueba con la Energy Ball-le dijo el "equinda"-. La llevaba encima, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y cómo la saco?

-¿Cómo sacas tu martillo?

Ella pensó en el aparato y apareció. Se rió nerviosamente y luego empezó a volar, no sin alguna dificultad. En ese momento, Eggman lanzó a Alicia (Shadow) de nuevo contra la pared. Rouge pasó por su lado antes de ir con los demás arriba.

-Hey, Shady, parece que tienes problemas. ¿Por qué no te llevas esto?-le enseñó una ametralladora.

-¡No!-gritó "él"-. ¡De ningún modo!

-¿Eh?-ella se sorprendió por ese comportamiento. Entonces sintió que alguien le quitaba el arma, miró hacia abajo y casi le da un infarto: la pequeña Cream se la había cogido.

-Gracias, me será de mucha ayuda-dicho esto, se dispuso a salir volando. Intentó una nueva táctica: movió sus orejas sin usar las manos. Se sorprendió un poco cuando se vio en el aire, luego sonrió y siguió subiendo. No manejaba muy bien el vuelo, pero ya se las apañaría como pudiera.

Mientras tanto Rouge, que aún no se había enterado de lo que pasaba, cayó de rodillas al suelo de la impresión.

-Creo que me he perdido algo…-musitó casi sin voz.

*******

-¿Cómo se usa esto?-se preguntaba Amy (Tails) mirando el aparato de su amigo de cerca mientras subía.

Se le disparó de repente y la Energy Ball casi le da en la cara. Cayó unos metros, pero consiguió recuperarse a tiempo y prosiguió con su ascenso.

-Si llego a saber que se me iba a dar bien el vuelo, no hubiera bajado ese edificio a pie… T_T-entonces un Egg-Swallow intentó dispararle y casi le da. Lo esquivó por los pelos-. ¡Agh! ¡Os vais a enterar!-empezó a disparar Energy Balls a diestro y siniestro, eliminando a mucho robots.

Shadow (Cream) subió volando con la metralleta y con Cheese. El chao le cubría las espaldas mientras él les disparaba a esas cosas y las derribaba. No volaba muy bien, por lo que agradecía su ayuda. La verdad es que era bastante fuerte.

-Es un buen chao…-murmuró para sí mismo casi sin darse cuenta. Cheese lo oyó.

-Chao, chao-le dijo.

Shadow lo miró apurado.

-No le digas a nadie que te lo he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?-el chao asintió y ambos se dieron la espalda para seguir luchando.

Shade lo observaba todo desde su posición. Llamaba la atención de sus enemigos y los destruía cuando llegaban a donde estaba ella. Parecía que les estaba yendo bien, casi ningún pájaro robot prestaba atención a los del suelo.

Rouge fue a unirse a ellos cuando se recuperó de la impresión. Trató de no prestarle mucha atención a "Cream" e ir a lo suyo. Con sus patadas, destruía fácilmente a todas las máquinas que se le acercaban.

Todos tenían la esperanza de ganar. Dependía ahora de los que se habían quedado en tierra.

*******

Mientras tanto, Eggman había estado quitando de en medio a los "erizos" que se le acercaban con un manotazo y se había concentrado en disparar a Tails (Knuckles). Antes consiguió pegarle varios puñetazos que lo habían dañado enormemente, y decidió perseguirlo para que no se le acercara. Pero con el grupo que se encontraba arriba, Sonic (Alicia) podía ocuparse del Egg-Golem. Lanzó una estrella arco iris que impactó en el robot.

-¡ESTÚPIDO!-le gritó Eggman, que comenzó a dispararle también a él, olvidándose de los otros…

-¡Ahora!-gritó Alicia (Shadow), y primero ella y luego Knukcles (Sonic), hicieron el Spin Dash y Cream (Amy) los lanzó contra el robot.

-¡Argh! ¡Os arrepentiréis de esto!

Se volvió hacia ellos, pero entonces el "equidna" pudo acercarse a él y propinarle varios puñetazos antes de que el doctor pudiera dispararle varios láseres que lo hicieron volar unos metros, aunque aterrizó de pie.

-¡Bien hecho, Tails!-le gritaron todos. Él sonreía.

Entonces, el equipo del cielo bajó a tierra. Habían acabado con casi todos los Egg-Swallow l resto había salido huyendo.

-¡Venga, chicos! ¡Vamos a acabar con el Egg-Idiota!-les animó Sonic (Alicia).

-¡¡¡Ok!!!-respondieron.

Eggman no podía estar atento a tanta gente, así que le golpeaban a cada momento. Si continuaban así acabarían con él. No podía permitírselo. Después de lo que había trabajado en esa máquina, no podía permitirse perder. Tenía que usar su arma secreta.

-¡Vosotros lo habéis querido!-entonces, el torso del robot se abrió para revelar un enorme cañón láser-. ¡Despedíos, pandilla de ratas!-empezó a cargar energía.

-¡PREPARAOS!-gritó Shade.

El cañón disparó. Era un láser enorme, pero todos lo esquivaron, eran muy rápidos y el láser tardó mucho en cargar. Impactó en un edificio e hizo un enorme agujero. Por suerte, nadie salió herido.

-¡A por él!-gritaron todos.

Eggman se dio cuenta entonces del error que había cometido. El láser tardaba demasiado en cargar. No podría darles, y menos ahora que se habían acostumbrado a moverse. Knuckles (Tails) le dio un puñetazo, Shadow (Cream) lanzó a Cheese, Amy (Tails) disparó una Energy Ball, Sonic (Alicia) le lanzó una estrella gigante y Alicia (Shadow) y Knuckles (Sonic) le remataron con un Spin Dash ayudados por Cream (Amy). El Egg-Golem empezó a brillar y luego explotó.

-¡¡¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!-nuestros héroes gritaron de alegría.

-¡¡¡ESTO NO SE HA TERMINADO AQUÍ, SONIC!!!-les gritó el científico loco chamuscado-. ¡¡¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO TENDRÉIS TANTA SUERTE, PANDILLA DE IDIOTAS!!!-y se fue volando de allí.

-¡Habéis estado geniales!-les dijo Blanqui, quien lo había visto todo desde un rincón. Acto seguido, se puso a abrazar a todo el mundo.

-Bueno, chicos, será mejor que vayamos al taller de Tails para ver si puede arreglar esto-dijo Sonic (Alicia).

-_"Es verdad, con el de Blue Ridge Zone, su nuevo taller en las afueras, ya son cuatro talleres"_-pensó Alicia (Shadow).

Tails no sabía cómo decirles que no iba a ser nada fácil devolverles a la normalidad, pero aún así se dirigieron hacia allí. Por el camino, se encontraron a varios periodistas con cámaras de televisión y con gente que les aclamaba.

-Vámonos antes de que nos pidan entrevistas-sugirió Knuckles (Sonic), y empezaron todos a correr. Pero antes de seguirlos, Alicia (Shadow) se paró un momento y miró a las cámaras.

-¡No lo olvidéis, soy Shadow the Hedgehog, la forma de vida más imperfecta!-y empezó a correr mientras se aguantaba la risa.

Shadow (Cream), que había oído lo que dijo "el erizo negro", apretó los puños.

-Cuando todo esto termine, la voy a matar-gruñó, y echó a correr para alcanzar al resto del grupo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**-Alicia, ¿no había una frase parecida en otro fanfic?-pregunta Tails algo preocupado.**

**-Lo sé. ¡No pude resistirme! ¡Es que me hizo mucha gracia! XD**

**-Tú…¡¡¡voy a matarte!!!-me grita Shadow mirándome con odio y con un aura roja a su alrededor.**

**-O_O ¡Yo no he sido!**

**-¿Cómo te atreves a poner esa frase al final? ¡Además, NUNCA creería que ese moco con alas-señala a Cheese-es un buen chao! ¡¡Y mucho menos fuerte!!**

**Cream y Cheese se ponen a llorar.**

**-¡Cheese no es ningún moco!-dice la conejita abrazando a su chao. Amy se acerca a ella para tranquilizarla.**

**-¡¡Te vas a enterar!!-saca una pistola.**

**-O_O ¡Socorro!**

**-¡Hey, Shadow, tranquilízate!-le grita Sonic. Él no le hace caso y me apunta.**

**Rouge se pone en medio y le dice algo al oído. Shadow gruñe, pero se guarda la pistola.**

**-Me voy a dar una vuelta-se va.**

**-¿Qué le has dicho?**

**-Que siempre te puede obligar a que se vengue en el próximo capítulo. Y no te extrañe si esta noche te despierta una explosión en la cara, porque podría no ser suficiente.**

**-Maldita seas… T_T**

**-¿Preferirías que te matara?**

**-Supongo que no… u.u Bueno, pasemos a los agradecimientos. ¡Ya tengo cinco lectores y ocho mensajes! ¡Yupi! ****Muchas****gracias**** a Wings-Dragon, Master Shadow The Hedgehog, ISC14, kamiase y Dante d'Storm ****por****sus**** rewiews. ****^^ Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Me ha salido más largo de lo normal, ojala os hayáis divertido y os haya gustado la batalla. Y por si os lo preguntáis, el aikido es un arte marcial de defensa. Os dejo con el resto de preguntas: ¿Conseguirán nuestros héroes volver a la normalidad? ¿Matará Shadow a Alicia (no creo)? ¿Qué le dijo Froggy a Big? Eso ya no lo sé. o_o**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^**


	4. Capítulo 4: Buscando una solución

**-Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí tenéis (por fin) un nuevo capítulo; como veis, estoy viva, por ahora…**

**-Déjate de charlas y manos a la obra. ¬¬**

**-Ya voy, Shadow… Es que me está apuntando con algo…no quiero saber qué es. O_O Es que está detrás de mí. Quiere que escriba una venganza, y si no, sufriré las consecuencias…**

**-Creo que Shadow se ha vuelto loco…-comenta Sonic. Él no le hace caso.**

**-Por cierto, me gustaría hacer una aclaración: el taller de Tails que voy a poner en Blue Ridge Zone no existe, me lo he inventado yo, quería que estuviera cerca de Station Square y por eso lo puse allí…**

**-Rápido, que no tengo todo el día; además, se me está durmiendo la mano.**

**-Pues, entonces, ¡no me apuntes con eso!**

**-Es un bazooka, Ali…-me dice Sonic.**

**-Peor me lo pones… T_T **_**"Maldito sea… Algún día le daré una lección, se merece un escarmiento..."**_

**-Me encantaría verlo.**

**-O_O ¿Cómo me has leído el pensamiento?**

**-¬¬ Si no lo escribieras…**

**-Ups. O_O**

**Capítulo 4 – Buscando una solución**

Salieron de la ciudad con algo de dificultad debido a los periodistas y a la muchedumbre, pero consiguieron llegar al taller de Tails en Blue Ridge Zone, donde Sonic y el zorrito vivían juntos. Por el camino, le contaron a Rouge lo que había pasado. Ella les dijo que no se lo creería si no hubiera visto a Cream usando un arma y si no hubiera oído a Shadow gritando "yija". Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Tails (Knuckles) les comunicó que no sería nada fácil devolverles a la normalidad.

-Hmph. ¡Pues más te vale que se te ocurra algo, porque de lo contrario, estarás metido en un buen lío!-le amenazó Shadow (Cream).

-No te pongas así, seguro que Tails puede encontrar una solución a nuestro problema-intentó tranquilizarlo Sonic (Alicia).

-Grr-gruñó él. Entraron en la casa sin saber que alguien los vigilaba.

-¿Habéis oído eso?-preguntó un cocodrilo verde a sus acompañantes.

-Muy sospechoso, sí-comentó un camaleón morado que estaba a su lado.

-Pero, Vector, Espio, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?-preguntó una abeja.

-¿Pero es que nunca te enteras de nada, Charmy?-le reprendió irritado el cocodrilo.

**Flashback**

-_Y estas son las últimas noticias. El infame doctor Eggman está destruyendo la ciudad de Station Square con un robot gigante y decenas de máquinas voladoras. Estamos aquí a la espera de que Sonic the Hedgehog y sus valerosos amigos lleguen a tiempo para impedir que la ciudad quede reducida a escombros y lo detengan en su intento de conquistar el mundo._

-¿Habéis visto eso, chicos?-preguntó Vector desde el sillón-. ¡Eggman está destruyendo Station Square otra vez!

-¡Seguro que Sonic y los demás podrán con él!-gritó Charmy-. Aunque me encantaría ayudar…

-Será mejor que les dejemos a ellos. Son tan rápidos que cuando lleguemos nos lo habremos perdido-bromeó el cocodrilo.

-Hum, no sé… Tengo un mal presentimiento-comentó Espio, que estaba de pie en un rincón.

-Tú y tus malos presentimientos, Espio. Esos chicos son fuertes. ¿Qué les puede pasar?

Entonces, vieron que Sonic y los demás aparecieron en la plaza, se ponían a discutir y luego empezaron a pelear…aunque con menos facilidad que de costumbre.

-Pero ¡¿qué están haciendo?!-bramó el cocodrilo. Miraba estupefacto a la pantalla, no podía creer que fueran tan torpes. Desde la esquina en la que estaban los periodistas, se podía apreciar con claridad que los famosos héroes luchaban de pena ese día.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy?-se preguntó a sí mismo el ninja, quien se había quedado con la boca semiabierta; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo van?-interrogó Charmy sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su Nintendo DS.

-Es penoso…-comentó Espio. Se acercó a Vector-. Esto es muy extraño…-susurró.

-Tienes razón… Será mejor que investiguemos esto-dicho esto, se levantó y miró a sus compañeros con decisión-. ¡Chicos, nos vamos a Station Square!

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, a través de una pantalla gigante pudieron ver que la batalla había terminado, así que decidieron ir hacia el taller de Tails y espiarles a él y a sus amigos para averiguar lo que pasaba.

**Fin del Flashback**

-La próxima vez, podrías dejar la consola y prestar un poco de atención-le regañó Espio.

-Je, je, je, lo siento-se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno, chicos, ¡menos palabrería y más acción! Vayamos a mirar por la ventana-sugirió Vector.

-¡A la orden!-gritó Charmy alegremente.

-Roger-dijo simplemente Espio.

Los tres amigos se acercaron sigilosamente a la casa de Sonic y Tails y se asomaron cuidadosamente por la ventana.

*******

-Bueno, Tails, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó la "eriza celeste".

-…

-Oye, no quiero seguir siendo una niña pequeña ni un segundo más, ya estás tardando en devolverme a la normalidad-le urgió Shadow (Cream).

-Tails, ¡tienes que hacer algo! No es que me desagrades, pero no quiero seguir siendo tú-insistió Amy (Tails).

-Chicos… No sé qué hacer.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no sé qué puedo hacer yo!-gritó el "equidna" desesperado. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos. Tails (Knuckles) bajó la cabeza-. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha logrado Eggman hacernos esto… No sé cómo hacer una máquina que nos ayude. Primero tendría que investigar, y cuando sepa cómo, hacer la máquina. Podría tardar semanas, incluso meses…

-O_O ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!!!-en ese momento, nuestros héroes sufrieron un ataque de histeria colectiva. Amy (Tails) se tiraba de los pelos diciendo que no podía casarse con Sonic en esas condiciones, Knuckles (Sonic) corría en círculos por la habitación gritando que quería volver a ser el guardián de la Master Emerald (al cabo de un rato empezó a pedir que alguien lo detuviese), Sonic (Alicia) cerró los ojos y se repetía a sí mismo que esto no podía estar pasando, Cream (Amy) empezó a llorar diciendo que quería ser ella, Alicia (Shadow) zarandeaba a Tails (Knuckles) por los hombros gritándole que por mucho que molaran los Air Shoes no quería ser Shadow para siempre, y Shadow (Cream) simplemente se daba cabezazos contra la pared.

Con tanto jaleo, el pobre Tails (Knuckles) sufrió una crisis nerviosa y se puso a pegarle puñetazos a todo el mundo para lanzarlos por los aires, acabando con todos los muebles que se encontraron en su trayectoria. La "eriza rosa" lloró aún más fuerte; el "equidna" se acercó para disculparse pero cierto "erizo negro", "enfurecido", le dio otro puñetazo porque le había hecho bastante daño; "la conejita", el "erizo azul" y "el zorrito" fueron también a pegarle y "la eriza celeste" intentó defender a su amigo. Resultado: todo el mundo empezó a pegarse. Alguien le dio a Cream (Amy) sin querer, y ésta dejó de llorar y se unió a los demás mientras Rouge, Shade y Blanquita los miraban en estado de shock.

-Hay que hacer algo, ¿no?-dijo la perrita blanca al cabo de un rato.

-Yo no me meto ahí ni loca-Rouge recuperó el habla.

-Entonces, que vaya Shade.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién, yo?

-¿Conocemos otra Shade?-preguntó Rouge mirándola con picardía.

-Uf, está bien, pero tenéis que ayudarme.

-O_O

*******

Los Chaotix observaban todo desde la ventana, aunque desgraciadamente no podían escuchar lo que decían. Primero vieron que Knuckles estaba dando un discurso, luego todo el mundo se puso histérico y empezaron a gritar, y al final Knuckles pegó a todo el mundo, y a partir de ahí se empezaron a pelear todos. Los tres se apartaron lentamente de la ventana.

-…bueno, ¿tú qué opinas, Vector?

-…Knuckles está diciendo algo importante, todos se alteran por alguna razón y le interrumpen, entonces el susodicho equidna la emprende a golpes con ellos y provoca una pelea.

-¿Y qué estaría diciendo Knuckles?-quiso saber Charmy.

-No lo sé…

-Sigo diciendo que aquí pasa algo raro…-sostiene Espio.

-Mirad, chicos, las señoritas de allí al fondo van a intervenir.

Los tres se volvieron a asomar.

*******

-¡Chicos, tranquilizaos!-chillaba Rouge.

-¡Dejad de pegaros! ¡Así no llegaréis a ninguna parte!-gritaba Shade.

-¡Por favor, calmaos!-suplicaba Blanqui.

Al final tuvieron que pegarse con ellos para noquearlos, sólo así se calmaron. Una vez que todos se relajaron (menos "la conejita"), empezaron a hablar "con calma".

-¡Quiero mi cuerpo! ¡Y lo quiero ahora!-sollozaba Amy (Tails).

-Yo también quiero volver a ser yo cuanto antes, pero ya he dicho que no es fácil…

-¡¡No quiero ser Cream ni un segundo más, no podré aguantar un mes entero!!

-Bueno, yo al menos tengo los Air Shoes-comentó Alicia (Shadow) en un intento de ser optimista. Todos se la quedaron mirando como si fuera una alienígena-. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

-Bueno, al menos tú eres optimista…u.u-comentó Shade.

*******

-Creo que Shadow está un poco raro, ¿no?

-¡Cállate, Charmy!-gruñó Vector entre dientes.

-¡Viene alguien!-les alertó Espio.

Los tres se escondieron entre los arbustos.

*******

Sonó el timbre.

-¡Voy!-se ofreció Blanqui alegremente. Cuando volvió, iba acompañada de Vainilla, la madre de Cream. Cuando entraron en el salón (que estaba semidestruido), ella buscó a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Cream? ¿Quién de vosotros es Cream?

-¡Mamá!-gritó la "eriza rosa". Se acercó a su madre y se abrazaron.

-Parece que por fin me cree-le dijo Shadow (Cream) mirándola muy serio.

-Que Cream use una ametralladora es más increíble que lo que me has contado-le contestó.

En los minutos siguientes, le hablaron de lo que les había pasado en la base de Eggman y lo que les había hecho. También le dijeron quién era quién en aquel momento y de su situación.

-Ya veo…-parecía que Vainilla lo estaba asimilando-. Entonces tendréis que pasar meses enteros en cuerpos distintos…

-Así es-afirmó Tails-. Depende de lo que tarde en descubrir cómo lo hizo Eggman. No puedo prometer nada.

-Bueno, chicos, si no estáis dispuestos a esperar, podríais colaros en la base de Eggman otra vez, aunque eso sería muy peligroso…-sugirió la madre de Cream.

A todos los afectados les apareció un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-¡Rápido! ¿A qué estamos esperando?-Sonic (Alicia) salió corriendo…siendo detenido por Rouge.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencita?

-A por Eggman. ¡Y no me llames jovencita!

-¿Por qué no? Eres toda una señorita…-siguió burlándose Rouge.

-¡Que no me llames así! ¬¬

-Rouge, basta. -_-U-la reprendió Shade-. Chicos, primero necesitamos un plan de acción…

-Ni plan ni nada, vamos a arrasarlo todo y punto-"la conejita" estaba en plan bestia ese día.

-Shade tiene razón-intervino Knuckles (Sonic)-. En otras circunstancias, podríamos salir airosos de cualquier ataque enemigo, pero tal como estamos, es más fácil derrotarnos. Si hemos ganado en la ciudad, es porque hemos tenido suerte.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que el cabeza hueca pudiera decir algo tan inteligente-se burló Rouge.

-¡¡EH!!

-Bueno, Rouge, no es tan tonto…-le dijo Alicia (Shadow)-. Por ejemplo, de pelear sabe mucho.

-¿Es que una no puede sorprenderse?-le preguntó ella sonriendo inocentemente.

-Bueno, ¡basta de cháchara!-les riñó Shadow (Cream)-. A ver, entonces ¿qué plan tienes?

*******

Los Chaotix seguían observando al grupo de héroes.

-Parece que Vainilla sabe algo de lo que está pasando…-comentó Vector.

-Tendremos que interrogarla.

-¡Que sea por la tarde!-gritó Charmy, exaltado-. ¡Así nos hará un pastel!

-¡¡Charmy!! ¡¡Que no hagas ruido!!-le chilló el cocodrilo.

-¡Callaos los dos!-les riñó Espio-. ¡Nos van a oír!

Pero no les oyeron porque estaban inmersos en una acalorada discusión. Los tres observaron cómo Cream, Tails, Sonic y Alicia no parecían estar muy conformes con lo que decían la chica equidna y Rouge.

-Deberíamos investigar sobre esa equidna-sugirió Vector.

-Creía que Knuckles era el único-reflexionó el camaleón.

Finalmente, vieron como el grupo al completo se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

-¡Rápido, escondámonos, es posible que salgan!-les alertó el ninja.

El grupo de detectives se escondió entre los arbustos. Justo después, la puerta se abrió, y el grupo al completo salió de allí para dirigirse a Station Square.

-Me pregunto a dónde irán…-comentó Espio.

-Pues a Station Square, ¿no?

-Ya lo sé, Charmy… ¬¬

-¡Ya basta de cháchara! ¡Tenemos una misión!-les regañó Vector-. Hay que investigar este caso. ¡Resolveremos este misterio! ¡Somos el Team Chaotix!-los tres hacen una pose.

-Oye…-dice Charmy al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué?-le responden.

-Que…los hemos perdido de vista…

- ¡¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?! O_O ¡Corramos!-y echaron a correr como locos tras ellos.

*******

**Más tarde**

Cierta conejita caminaba sin rumbo por las ahora medio destruidas calles de Station Square. Estaba cansado de ser una niña pequeña. Incluso le habían excluido de aquella misión.

**Flashback**

-Alicia, Tails y Knuckles irán a la base de Eggman. Rouge y yo les acompañaremos. Es mejor que los demás no vengáis.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-preguntaron los otros al unísono.

-Porque es demasiado peligroso. Será mejor que os quedéis aquí y nos esperéis.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡¡Tengo que matar a Eggman!!-por unos segundos, se pudo reconocer a Amy dentro de Tails.

-¡Tengo que ir! ¡Quiero recuperar mi cuerpo AHORA!-nadie había oído a Cream gritar de esa forma anteriormente.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo ir?! ¡Yo soy el héroe! ¡No podéis pedirme que me mantenga al margen!-Sonic (Alicia) estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Nunca se había perdido ni un asalto a la base de Eggman y no estaba dispuesto a perderse la diversión.

-Lo siento, Sonic, pero siendo Alicia, no estás en condiciones de…

-¿Insinúas algo? ¬¬

-¡N-no! Si tú… Tú eres fuerte y eso, Ali, pero es que… Es que Sonic…

-Oye, soy perfectamente capaz de…

-Olvídalo, faker-le dijo Shadow (Cream)-. Siendo Alicia, no durarías ni tres segundos en la base de Eggman.

-¡¡OYE!! Ò_Ó#

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Procurad no armar mucho jaleo, chicos-Rouge dijo esto último con tono burlón.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, el grupo se separó. Los que no fueron a la base de Eggman se dividieron en tres grupos: el de Cream (Amy), su madre y Blanquita por un lado; Amy (Tails) y Sonic (Alicia) por otro; y él, Shadow (Cream), había decidido irse sólo, por su cuenta. Incluso Cheese lo dejó en paz, se fue con su amiga coneja, que ahora era la eriza rosa. Al menos, estaba solo por fin.

**Fin del Flashback**

Vector the Crocodile iba caminando por la acera cuando se encontró con Cream. Él y su grupo se habían separado con el fin de encontrar a los demás y averiguar algo. La conejita tenía el semblante serio, algo muy raro en ella.

-¡Hola, Cream! ¿Qué hay?-ella lo miró fríamente.

-¿Quieres algo?

Vector "la" miró con extrañeza. La conejita siempre había sido el ejemplo de la buena educación.

-¿Te pasa algo, pequeña? ¿Y dónde está Cheese?

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PEQU…!?-entonces recordó quién era en ese momento-. ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

El cocodrilo se quedó completamente mudo y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si no vas a decir nada más, apártate de mi camino-dicho esto, rodeó al detective, quien "la" siguió con la mirada hipnotizado.

-… O_O

*******

Blanquita y Cream siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Tenían casi la misma edad, así que era normal. Las dos hablaban de sus cosas y se reían. Vainilla las seguía a poca distancia. Era muy extraño el hecho de que su hija fuera ahora la eriza rosa, pero confiaba en que ella y sus amigos volvieran a la normalidad pronto.

De pronto, miró al frente y vio a un cocodrilo verde con unos cascos.

-Niñas, ¿no es ése Vector?

-Sí-contestó la "eriza". Se puso frente a él-. Hola, señ…esto… ¿Qué hay, Vector?-preguntó intentando sonar lo más normal posible. Había recordado que ahora era Amy Rose.

-…-el cocodrilo miraba en silencio a un punto fijo.

-¡Hola, Vector!-Blanqui lo abrazó, pero no se dio cuenta.

-¿Se encuentra bien, detective?-preguntó la coneja poniéndose delante de él. De repente se despertó.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, hola, señora Vainilla! Sí, me encuentro perfectamente… Por cierto, ¡hola, Amy; hola, Blanquita!-ellas sonrieron-. Este… ¿Qué le pasa a Cream? Me la encontré hace un rato y…

-¡Oh! ¿Ha visto al señor Shad…?-pero la perrita le puso una mano en la boca.

-Déjala, es que… La comida le ha sentado mal-le dijo.

-Chao, chao-añadió Cheese.

-Oh… Vale.

Hablaron un poco más y luego se separaron. Mientras Vector pensaba en lo mal que le sentaba la comida a Cream, se le ocurrió que nunca debería invitarla a comer a su casa, o provocaría un desastre mundial. Aún recordaba el mal sabor de la tarta que hizo Charmy…bueno, mejor dicho; la que intentó hacer.

**Flashback**

-Charmy, ¿cómo va?

Él y Espio entraron en la cocina y se encontraron a Charmy echándole kilos de chocolate a la tarta.

-¡Ya está!-dijo. Parecía un poco nervioso.

-¡Que aproveche!-gritaron los otros dos, en cuanto probaron aquella tarta y tragaron el chocolate, la escupieron.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!-ambos observaron aquella especie de piedras negras.

-Es qué…esto no se me da bien… ¿Habéis oído las explosiones?

-¡Creía que era Espio haciendo técnicas ninja! O_O

-¡Creía que era Vector escuchando música! O_O

Ambos miraron en derredor y vieron que tanto el horno como el resto de la cocina de hallaban en un estado lamentable. Charmy recibiría un grave castigo…

**Fin del Flashback**

*******

Amy (Tails) se empeñó en seguir a Sonic (Alicia). Se le estaba acercando mucho, y eso empezaba a incomodarle.

-Sonic… ¿Vamos al cine?

-Este, Amy, te recuerdo que eres Tails y yo Alicia, ¿vale?

-Jo, Sonic, ni siquiera cuando somos nosotros tenemos una cita… Dí que sí, venga…-le miró dulcemente. A éste le incomodaba un poco que le mirara así, pero…es que era Tails…eso le ponía aún más nervioso.

-¿No te conformas con dar una vuelta?

-Bueno…

"La eriza celeste" suspiró. Caminaron un rato y se encontraron con Charmy.

-¡Hola, chicos!

-Hey, hola, Charmy-el erizo recordaba que Alicia se llevaba bien con él.

-Hola, Charmy-saludó Amy (Tails).

-Oye, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Se han ido por ahí…

Siguieron hablando hasta que pasaron por delante de un parque de recreativos. Charmy no pudo resistirse a entrar, Sonic (Alicia) le acompañó y se pusieron a jugar a videojuegos. "El zorrito" se había sentado en una silla y les observaba.

-Hombres…-murmuró-. ¿Cómo les irá a los demás?

*******

-"Cariño, ¿dónde está el libro _Cómo vivir 100 años_?" "Lo escondí, no vaya a encontrarlo tu madre." ¡Ja, ja, ja! XD

-No hay tiempo para chistes, Ali…-la recriminó Shade mientras los demás se reían.

Se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos frente a la entrada de la base de Eggman. Alicia (Shadow) había estado contando chistes todo el camino, pero Shade era más seria que el resto y no le hacían mucha gracia. No en ese momento, por lo menos.

-No seas tan gruñona, Shade-le dijo Rouge secándose las lágrimas de risa-, o te convertirás en Shadow.

-Si se llaman igual… Shade también significa sombra-informó "él".

-Pues… No lo sabía. o_o

Knuckles (Sonic), Tails (Knuckles) y Alicia (Shadow) miraron hacia la base en la que sus cuerpos cambiaron. Allí estaba la máquina que necesitaban. Sólo tenían que llevársela de allí. ¿Llevársela? Un momento, todavía no sabían muy bien qué tenían que hacer…

-Oye, tíos, ¿cómo hacemos para llevarnos la máquina?-inquirió "el erizo negro".

-No tengo ni idea…

-De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que perderemos menos tiempo rodeando la base. Ya sabéis lo que pasó antes…-recordó el "equidna".  
-Tienes razón-los tres miraron hacia Shade y Rouge, pero…-. ¿Dónde están esas?

Miraron a la puerta y vieron cómo entraban corriendo.

-¡¡EH, ESPERAD!!-les gritaron ellos. Alicia (Shadow) y Knuckles (Sonic) salieron de los arbustos; "el erizo negro" con la máxima potencia de los Air Shoes, y "el azul" corriendo todo lo que podía. Sin darse cuenta, claro. Adelantaron a las dos chicas y se adentraron en la base a toda velocidad.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!-se cogieron de la mano para intentar controlarse mejor. Incapaces de detenerse, giraron una esquina, giraron otra, y otra, y otra… Hasta que se chocaron con una pared. Ambos quedaron inconscientes.

-x_x

Shade y Rouge se apresuraron aún más para llegar hasta ellos, mientras Tails (Knuckles) se había quedado mirándolos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...-murmuró. Para entonces la murciélago y la equidna ya no se veían-. O_O ¡EH! ¡Esperadme!-y echó a correr tratando de alcanzarles.

*******

Shadow (Cream) iba caminando hasta que llegó a un parque. De pronto, sintió que alguien le observaba. Se sentó en un banco y miró a su alrededor. Notó que alguien se encontraba subido a un árbol cercano, y que le miraba. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos bajó de allí y pudo reconocerlo: Espio the Chameleon. Se acomodó en el banco de enfrente y le miró a los ojos. "La conejita" le devolvió una mirada desafiante. La del camaleón era seria y fría. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí, hubiera notado las chispas que salían de los ojos de ambos.

*******

Al fin pudieron encontrar a "los erizos" inconscientes. En cuanto los despertaron, siguieron avanzando por la base.

-Es la base enemiga más cutre que he visto en mi vida-comentó Rouge-. No hay nadie vigilando. Es hasta aburrido.

Entonces llegaron hasta una puerta automática, que se abrió dejando ver a cientos de robots durmiendo la siesta.

-No me puedo creer que sigan durmiendo…-dijo Knuckles (Sonic).

-No hagáis ruido…-les advirtió Shade-. O se despertarán…

Caminaron entre aquellos robots sin hacer ruido, pero de pronto oyeron un estruendo descomunal. Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un auténtico caos. Intentando pasar por entre ellos, Alicia (Shadow) había tropezado con el brazo de uno de ellos y había empujado a otro que dormía de pie. Éste, a su vez, había empujado a otro que había caído sobre unos cuantos que estaban tumbados. Todos se habían activado y estaban dando la voz de alarma.

-¡INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS!

El resto de los robots se activaron y les apuntaron con sus pistolas. Se vieron atrapados en un estrecho círculo en el centro de la habitación.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Yo…lo siento…

-Oh, genial, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

*******

Mientras, el doctor Eggman…se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Todo el mundo pensaba que había abandonado Station Square, pero ¡no! Se había largado al Casino.

**Flashback**

-¡Maldito Sonic! Siempre fastidiando mis planes… ¡Cómo odio a ese erizo!

A su lado aparece un tipo gordo y con bigote en una nave que se parecía mucho a la suya.

-¡Parece ser que pensamos lo mismo!-se va.

-O_O Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico…-en ese momento, sobrevolaba el Casino-. ¡El casino! Allí podré olvidarme de ese erizo, ¡además de que podría hacerme rico! ¡Jaa, ja, ja, ja!

Pero cuando entró en el lugar, se encontró con un Pinball de Sonic, unas tragaperras de Sonic, una ruleta de Sonic…

-¡Noooooo! ¡Ese erizo me persigue allá donde vaya! ¡¿Por quéeee?! T_T

A pesar de todo, el doctor Eggman se quedó porque tenía ganas de probar su suerte.

**Fin del Flashback**

Y en ese momento se encontraba jugando al Pinball. Estaba ganando bastantes anillos, hasta que se le cayó la bola por el agujero. Iba a poner otra en juego, pero…

-¡DOCTOR EGGMAN!-le avisó un robot que estaba contactando con él desde la base a través de una pequeña pantalla-. ¡TENEMOS INTRUSOS EN LA BASE, HAY UN EJÉRCITO LUCHANDO CONTRA ELLOS!

El científico se quedó pensativo. Sonrió malvadamente.

-Um…dejadles llegar hasta la máquina. Es lo que ellos buscan. No os permitáis perder a ningún robot más, los necesito para conquistar el mundo. Ordena que se retiren.

-PERO, DOCTOR…

-He dicho que se retiren. ¡Ahora!

-A SUS ÓRDENES, DOCTOR.

Pero había una cosa que Eggman no sabía: que se le había olvidado instalar altavoces en la base.

******

Para nuestros amigos, la cosa pintaba muy mal. Incluso Shade y Rouge tenían dificultades para vencer a aquellos robots, eran demasiados. Por lo menos Tails (Knuckles) había perfeccionado sus movimientos, había observado a Knuckles mientras peleaba y por eso mejoraba. Su amigo se había dado cuenta. Knuckles (Sonic) pensaba que "el equidna" lo estaba haciendo bien, al menos hasta que fue golpeado por otra de esas máquinas. Intentó golpear las que estaban alrededor con uno de los movimientos del erizo azul, pero se desvió y acabó con unas cuantas que estaban delante de Shade.

-¡Tails!-gritó. Shade fue a rescatarle, apartando a los robots que estaban a punto de golpear a Tails (Knuckles).

Mientras, Rouge atacaba con una rápida serie de patadas para acabar con cualquier chatarra que se le aproximase. Observaba con el rabillo del ojo cómo Alicia (Shadow) iba dando tumbos por la habitación haciendo el Spin Dash. No sabía controlar la dirección, pero al menos les daba a los robots. Hasta que uno la golpeó. La mandó justo al centro del círculo con todos los demás. Estaban agotados, habían peleado mucho ese día. Primero donde estaba la máquina, luego en Station Square, y ahora allí. Aunque Alicia (Shadow) parecía tener un poco más de energía, sólo estaba un poco mareada. Pero también estaba harta de aquello.

-¡¡Vosotros os lo habéis buscado!!-empezó a quitarse los anillos.

-¡¡NO, ALICIA, NO LO HAGAS!!-gritó Rouge.

-¡¡NO SEAS TONTA, ALI, NO HAGAS ESO!!-insistieron los demás.

Pero no les hizo caso. Se los quitó y al instante sintió una gran energía.

-¡¡Os vais a enterar!!-y cargó contra las máquinas. Los mandó volando por los aires y explotaron al llegar al suelo. Acabó con lo que quedaba de aquel ejército.

-Uf, ya está-se volvió a poner los anillos.

-¡Has hecho una auténtica locura!-le regañó la murciélago-. ¿Sabes lo que te hará Shadow cuando se entere de esto?

-Nada, porque ahora es Cream-contestó "el erizo negro" con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Me refiero a cuando vuelva a ser él!

-Nada tampoco, porque no tiene por qué enterarse… ¿Verdad?-la miró con una sonrisita.

-Ehm, bueno… _"Qué rara se me hace esa expresión en Shadow…"_-pensó.

-Entonces, vamos-dicho esto, el grupo avanzó hasta que llegaron a la puerta que daba a la selva y a la cabaña. Shade y Rouge se quedaron anonadadas cuando lo vieron, y aún más cuando les dijeron que bordeando aquel lugar hubieran llegado antes.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo habéis dicho?

-¡¡Porque os fuisteis corriendo!!-les gritaron ellos.

-Je, je, je… n_nU

Cuando entraron en la cabaña, hicieron un agujero en la madera para bajar a la sala subterránea. Debajo había una plataforma de metal, así que también le hicieron un agujero. Rouge bajó volando a Alicia (Shadow) y a Knuckles (Sonic) y Shade ayudó a Tails (Knuckles) a bajar trepando por el muro.

-Qué difícil…-comentó el "equidna" una vez que llegó al suelo.

-Habéis tardado mucho-gruñó Alicia (Shadow). Ella también era un poco impaciente.

Todos observaron los cuatro rayos que les habían cambiado de cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos para llevárnoslos?

-…

*******

-¡Uy! Casi salen mis tres caras… Bueno, al menos han salido las de Sonic y he ganado muchos anillos. ¡Sí, ahora sí han salido mis tres caras alineadas! ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué he perdido anillos?! ¡¡Imposible!! ¡Grr, cuando conquiste el mundo haré que cambien el sistema!

-DOCTOR EGGMAN-le avisó uno de sus robots por una pantalla-. HEMOS PERDIDO A NUESTRO EJÉRCITO DE ROBOTS.

-¡¡¿QUÉ DICES?!! ¡¡TE DIJE QUE ORDENARAS LA RETIRADA!!

-ES QUE LOS ALTAVOCES NO SE INSTALARON Y LOS ROBOTS NO DISPONÍAN DE COMUNICADOR…

-¡¡Ahora no tenemos robots para conquistar el mundo!! ¡¡No podré aprovecharme de la situación de Sonic y sus amigos!! ¡¡Fuera de mi vista!! ¡¡Ya hablaremos luego!!-y cortó la comunicación.

Le daba igual que Sonic consiguiera la máquina. Lejos de perjudicarlo, eso podría darle ventaja… A no ser… No, el no había incluido esa información en los planos. Pero sin robots, no podría conquistar el mundo…

Bueno, de momento no iba a preocuparse por eso. Se quedó hasta que se hizo por fin de noche, y entonces metió el dinero en un saco y paseó por el casino.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué hay allí?-caminó por un pasillo y llegó a una plataforma. Se subió y entonces unas garras le cogieron y le hicieron soltar los anillos del saco-. ¡¡AAAAAAHH!! ¡¡MIS ANILLOS!!

Pero se dio cuenta de que podía subir por el montículo que habían formado, lo hizo y se encontró con un cómic.

-¿Un cómic Archie de Sonic por 400 anillos? Qué desperdicio… ¡No lo quiero!-iba a bajar cuando vio que sus anillos habían desaparecido. Se quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos y luego miró el librito-. Bueno…qué se le va a hacer…

*******

Hacía rato que ya era de noche. Espio y Cream (Shadow) seguían sentados en los bancos del parque mirándose fijamente y casi sin parpadear. Hasta que "la conejita" se aburrió de aquella situación y decidió largarse a la casa de Tails para ver si el zorrito tenía ya la máquina. El camaleón "la" siguió con la mirada.

-Está rara… MUY rara…-entonces le sonó el móvil.

-¡Espio! ¿Has descubierto algo?-era Vector.

-Esto…-empezó a pensar-. Creo que no… u_uU

-¿QUE NO? ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo?

-Luego te lo cuento…-y colgó-. Demonios, creo que me dejé llevar por mi espíritu competitivo-se alejó de allí caminando-. _"Pero de todos modos…esa mirada no era de Cream, era de otra persona…"_

*******

Por fin, Shadow (Cream) llegó a la casa-laboratorio de Tails, allí se encontró con los demás. Llamaron a la puerta y Shade les abrió. Dentro se encontraron al resto del grupo que había ido a la base, excepto…

-¿Dónde está esa tonta?-preguntó "la conejita".

-Este… Si te refieres a Alicia, salió a divertirse por ahí con los Air Shoes-le contestó Rouge.

-Hum…

-¿Y dónde está Tails?-preguntó Sonic (Alicia).

-En el taller.

Fue hacia allí y se lo encontró mirando algo en el ordenador. Los cuatro rayos que les disparó Eggman estaban en el suelo.

-Hey, hola. ¿Qué haces?

-¡Hola, Sonic! Estoy mirando los planos de la máquina.

-¿Los planos? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Verás…

**Flashback**

-¡Ya sé! Seguro que Eggman tiene los planos de la máquina en el ordenador. Si se los cogemos, podré construirla-sugirió Tails (Knuckles).

-Buena idea. Pero ¿cómo los cogemos?-preguntó Knuckles (Sonic).

-Puedes usar mi pen-drive-Rouge se lo tendió al "equidna"-. Siempre llevo uno encima, por si los de GUN me mandan a busca información a algún sitio.

-Gracias, Rouge-la murciélago le cogió y se lo llevó volando a la plataforma del ordenador.

Una vez allí, lo encendieron y buscaron los planos. Averiguaron la contraseña y luego descargaron la información de la máquina en el aparatito.

Desde abajo llegaba mucho jaleo, y de pronto oyeron un gran estruendo. Se apresuraron a descargar todo lo que les podía ser útil y cuando bajaron vieron que el "erizo azul" había estado dándole patadas a uno de los rayos hasta derribarlo.

-Pero ¿qué haces?

-¿No se ve? Arrancar los rayos para llevárnoslos a casa. Así te ahorraremos trabajo. n_n

-Um… Bueno… Espero que sigan funcionando…

Ahora, con su fuerza, era capaz de arrancar de cuajo aquellas cosas, pero no estaba seguro de ser capaz de llevárselas todas a casa. Las arrancó todas y se las quedó mirando.

-¿Y si usamos el Chaos Control?-sugirió Alicia (Shadow). Tails (Knuckles) se dio una torta en la cara-. ¿Qué?

-Que…-empezó "el equidna"-si lo hubieras hecho desde el principio…hubiéramos perdido menos tiempo…

Todos se quedaron petrificados.

-Bueno, al menos ahora me he acordado… Je, je… n_ñU

Hizo el Chaos Control y aterrizaron en un desierto.

-¬¬

-Ups. n_ñU

Lo hizo otra vez y aterrizaron en la casa del chico viciado del Facebook, el Myspace y el Tuenti.

-¡Ah!-gritó Knuckles (Sonic)-. ¡Sigue aquí!

-Chaos Control. -_-U

Por fin, llegaron a casa de Tails, precisamente en el taller.

-Será mejor que empiece a trabajar ya, si me doy prisa, podrá estar lista mañana.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Je, je, ésta Ali…-comentó Sonic-. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, gracias, puedo yo solo. Esto es más fácil de lo que creía, sólo tengo que construir un aparato que le suministre energía especial a la máquina. Con una Chaos Emerald, podré hacer que funcione.

-¡Estupendo, Tails!

-Y diles a los demás que pueden quedarse a dormir, si quieren.

-Ok.

*******

Mientras, Rouge había sacado el MP3 y estaba escuchando música. En ese momento, un erizo negro apareció de la nada.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¡Mirad! ¡Ahora se me da mejor hacer esto! ¡Y me lo he pasado genial patinando! ¡La velocidad supersónica mola! ^^-entonces miró a Rouge-. O_O ¡Oye!

-What will I become if I don't look back, give myself a reason for this and that…

-¡¡ROUGE!!

-¿Um?-se quitó los cascos-. ¿Qué quieres?

-¡¡Ese es mi MP4!! ¡¡Ya decía yo que no lo encontraba!! ¡¡Devuélvemelo!!

-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡E-es mío! ¡Este MP3 es mío!

-¡¡Es un MP4 y es MÍO!!

Después de discutir un rato, Rouge acabó confesando que su MP4 le había gustado y se lo había llevado. Cuando su dueña lo conectó de nuevo, se tuvo que quitar los cascos de los oídos.

-¿¿Cómo puedes escuchar música con este volumen?? ¡No me extraña que no hayas oído las explosiones, estás sorda!

-Unas orejas tan grandes y no te sirven para nada, qué desperdicio…

-¡Cállate, Knuckles! ¡Tú tienes un enorme cabezón que tampoco te sirve para nada!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡A ver si te atreves a repetirlo!

La discusión duró un rato, y nadie se molestó en detenerlos. Estaban demasiado cansados, menos Alicia (Shadow), quien estaba intentando volar con los Air Shoes para que pareciera que estaba caminando por la Luna. El resto pensaba en sus cosas. Rouge se fue a su casa, que compartía con Shadow y Omega; Shade se volvió a Angel Island y Blanquita se fue a casa de Cream; los demás se fueron pronto a la cama (bueno, en realidad algunos se metieron en sacos de dormir y otros durmieron con mantas en el sofá), cosa que todos esperaban con ganas. El día se les había hecho eterno, como si hubiera pasado en cuatro capítulos de un fanfic.

*******

-Bienvenido, Espio.

-Hola, Charmy.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo?

-Pues veréis, he estado observando a Cream, y…

-¡A Espio le gusta Cream, a Espio le gusta Cream!-canturreó la abejita.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡A la cama, Charmy!-comandó Vector.

-Joo…-pero subió resignado las escaleras.

-Vector…había algo en su mirada que no era normal.

-Lo sé, y no es lo único raro, no me habló muy bien que digamos cuando me encontré con ella… Luego sus amigas me dijeron que le había sentado mal la comida.

-No creo que eso sea verdad… Esto es muy extraño…

-Lo sé… ¡pero resolveremos este caso como que me llamo Vector!

-No sé yo… -_-U

*******

Alicia llevaba puestos los Air Shoes de Shadow. Iba patinando junto a Sonic, ambos adelantaron al erizo negro, que corría en calcetines; a Jet, que iba montado en su extreme gear (que explotó cuando se chocó contra un árbol); a Wave, que también iba en su extreme gear (se cayó por un acantilado); y a Storm, que iba sobre el suyo (a éste le atropelló un camión).

-¡Cómo mola! ¿Verdad?-le dijo a Sonic.

Éste sonrió, pero dejó de verlo cuando se chocó con unas ramas que le tapaban los ojos.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?-entonces las ramas explotaron, le hicieron bastante daño.

Se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba con la cara chamuscada.

-¡¡¡SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!

Se puso a perseguir a Shadow (Cream) por toda la casa. Volvieron al salón y pisotearon sin querer a los que estaban en el suelo durmiendo.

A partir de ahí, todo se lió. Los más brutos empezaron a pegarse entre ellos, y al final se formó una pelea de escándalo. Cream (Amy) pudo escaparse de la pelea, pero entonces llegó Tails (Knuckles), que lanzó un grito de guerra (le había dado otra crisis nerviosa) y fue a la carga. Los golpeó a todos mandándolos contra las paredes y los muebles, destruyendo los que estaban aún intactos.

-¡¡Con este jaleo, no puedo concentrarme!! ¡¡Callaos de una vez!!-y se fue.

Pero nadie lo oyó, habían quedado todos inconscientes, incluso la pobre Cream (Amy), que al final no había podido escapar.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Uf…mi espalda…

-Ay, mi cabeza, cómo me duele…

-¡Urg! No puedo ni moverme…

-Demonios, estoy fatal…

Todos durmieron mal, no se habían vuelto a mover del sitio en el que cayeron ni cambiar de postura. De repente, se abrió la puerta y apareció un muy cansado Tails (Knuckles). El "equidna" llevaba ojeras y tenía cara de sueño.

-Ya está… Lo he conseguido.

-¿La tienes?-todos se olvidaron del cansancio y se les iluminaron los ojos.

-Sólo necesito una Chaos Emerald…

Alicia (Shadow) le entregó inmediatamente la joya que llevaba encima.

-Genial, seguidme-los guió hasta el taller y se encontraron con una máquina de la que salían los cuatro rayos que había en la base-. He conseguido crear una fuente de energía más pequeña-a pesar del cansancio, se notó el orgullo en sus palabras.

-¡Pues a probarla! Le animó Sonic (Alicia). Su amigo asintió e introdujo la esmeralda en una ranura de la máquina. Entonces le dio a un interruptor y la puso en marcha.

Pero ocurrió algo imprevisto. Rouge the Bat se había colado en la casa gracias a sus habilidades de ladrona, y en ese momento acababa de abrir la puerta del taller.

-¿Qué hay, chicos?

-¡¡ROUGE!! O_O

La máquina terminó de cargar y disparó. El rayo alcanzó también a la murciélago.

-¡¡AAAAAAHH!!-gritaron todos. Luego se desmayaron.

*******

Sonic se despertó. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó. Sus compañeros seguían inconscientes en el suelo, pero él no se entretuvo mirándolos. Tenía ganas de mirarse en el espejo y verse a sí mismo. Pasó por encima de la ladrona y se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde había un espejo grande para mirarse entero.

-¡Me encanta ser yo!-exclamó, y se detuvo en seco, aterrado. ¡Esa no era su voz! Entonces, significaba que era… No, no podía ser. No…

Tragó saliva, se armó de valor y se miró al espejo. Y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos como platos y llevarse las manos a la cara.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

CONTINUARÁ…

**-¡Por fin he terminado! ^^**

**-¡¡¿Qué me has hecho?!! ¡¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?!! O_O**

**-Ya lo verás…**

**-Bueno, has tardado mucho, pero este capítulo al menos es muy largo, ¿no?-comenta Tails.**

**-Eso es verdad, con ésta ya son 11 páginas. Espero que por lo menos se diviertan leyéndolo. u.u**

**-¿Ya has terminado?**

**-Hola, señor Shadow-saluda Cream-. ¿Dónde estaba?**

**-En el baño. Al menos me aseguré de que me vengaba.**

**-Estarás contento… ¬¬**

**-Oye, no me habrás hecho algo malo, ¿no?**

**-Ji, ji, ji…**

**-Creo que saldrás mal parado…-dice Knuckles.**

**-O_O**

**-Bueno, chicos, en las próximas tres semanas intentaré hacer un fic de Halloween, cuando lo termine seguiré con éste… En fin, ahora los agradecimientos. ^^**

**-¡Eh, espera!-interviene Amy-. Tienes que hacerle publicidad a Master Shadow The Hedgehog.**

**-¡Pero, Amy…! ¡Él no necesita publicidad! ¡Todo el mundo lee esa historia!**

**-¿Y qué? Él sí te ha hecho publicidad, y es tu amigo, ¿no?**

**-Está bien, no hace mucha falta, pero bueno… Por si no lo habéis hecho ya, leed "The Chaos Tournament", en serio, es una buena historia… Tiene casi 100 rewiews. O_O Hablando de eso, muchas gracias a Master Shadow The Hedgehog, ISC14, Wings-Dragon, Kamiase, Dante d'Storm (ahora Roy Renard), NUAJava y Shadow Storm15 por leer mi historia y dejarme rewiews. ^^ Os dejo con las preguntas: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sonic? ¿Y a los demás? ¿Descubrirán los Chaotix la verdad? ¿Por qué Eggman quiso ordenar la retirada? Por cierto, ¿recuperará su dinero? Bueno, eso último me da igual. -_-**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y también en el fic de Halloween…si lo termino a tiempo, claro. n_nU**


	5. Capítulo 5: Complicaciones

**-Hola de nuevo… Siento haber tardado tanto, es que entre los deberes (también me pusieron por Navidad, por cierto), la falta de inspiración, los bajones en el estado de ánimo y demás, no pude ir más rápido con éste capítulo... Después de esto, jamás le meteré prisa a nadie por actualizar, los autores de fanfics también tienen sus vidas… Ejem… ¡Bueno, después de tanto esperar, por fin con ustedes, el nuevo capi!**

**-¡La NUEVA capi!**

**-Hola, Marine... ¿Cómo que "la nueva"?**

**-¡Pues claro! Ahora, la nueva capitana SOY YO. ¡Y todos tenéis que hacer lo que YO diga!**

**-¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso, mocosa?**

**-Cállate, Shadow. ¬¬**

**-¡Eso! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a tu capitana?**

**-Eeeh, Marine... Lo de "capi" era por "capítulo", ¡no por "capitana"!**

**-¿Ah, no...? Entonces, ¿no vamos a explorar?**

**-No, vamos a continuar con la historia...**

**-¡Una historia! ¡Genial!**

**-¿Tiene que quedarse?**

**-Que te calles, Shadow... ¬¬**

**Capítulo 5 - Complicaciones**

Tras lanzar aquel grito de horror, a Sonic empezaron a temblarle las piernas (y no precisamente por el grito). Se arrodilló delante del espejo y empezó a gimotear.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ELLA?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser AMY?! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!! T_T

Mientras, en el taller, sus amigos se iban despertando. Y se empezaban a dar cuenta de que seguían sin ser ellos…

-¡Oh, no!-gritó "Cream"-. ¡No soy yo! ¡Esto…esto no tenía que ocurrir!

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntaron.

-Soy Tails…-contestó "la conejita".

-Pues yo soy Knuckles…-le contestó "Tails".

-¿Y tú, Alicia? Dime que tú sí estás en tu cuerpo…

La eriza celeste tardó unos segundos en responder. Tenía cara de susto, de no creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo creía que no había nada peor que ser esa mocosa de seis años, pero me equivocaba… Sí que hay algo peor: ¡quedar atrapado en el cuerpo de esta IDIOTA! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!-empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-o_oU Debe de ser Shadow…-comentó Tails (Cream).

-¿Chao?- Cheese miraba a unos y a otros sin comprender lo que ocurría. Al parecer, al pequeño chao no le afectaban los rayos de esa máquina.

Entonces, "el erizo negro" se acercó a "Rouge".

-Señorita Rouge, ¿se encuentra bien?-los demás se quedaron alucinados al verle diciendo esto.

-Pe-pero… Tú-tú eres… ¿¿¿C-Cream???-tartamudearon.

-Sí, soy yo-contestó-. Al parecer, ahora soy el señor Shadow…-esta noticia afectó sobremanera a nuestro ya irritado amigo.

-Pues sí que hay algo peor que ser Alicia… ¡¡¡ES QUE ENCIMA CREAM SE META EN TU CUERPO!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!-siguió dándose cabezazos.

-o_oU Se ha vuelto loco…

Entonces, "Rouge" se despertó.

-Señorita Rouge, ¿está bien?

-_"¿Shadow diciéndome señorita? ¿Shadow diciéndome Rouge?"_-la "murciélaga" hizo una rápida deducción en su mente. Se levantó-. ¿Cream?-"el erizo" asintió. Entonces se miró-. O_O ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHH!! ¡¡SOY ROUGE!!

-¿Eh? ¡Para el carro! ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?-le preguntó "Sonic".

-¡¡SOY AMY!! T_T

-¡¿Qué?!

-Parece que la máquina también ha afectado a Rouge-comentó Tails (Cream)-. ¿Y tú quién eres?-le preguntó al "erizo".

-¿Yo? ¡Soy Sonic! ¡Sonic the Hedgehog!

-¿Quéee? ¿Estás en tu cuerpo, Sonic?

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si Sonic soy yo!-exclamó "la eriza rosa" desde la puerta del taller.

En respuesta, Knuckles (Tails) se empezó a reír a carcajadas e incluso Shadow (Alicia) no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-¡¡No me lo puedo creer, ahora eres AMY!! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! XD

-¡Para ya, seas quien seas! ¬¬

-Pero entonces, ¿quién eres tú?-repitió la pregunta "la conejita".

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Soy Sonic!-le miraron atónitos. "El erizo" dio un par de vueltas corriendo a la habitación-. ¡Soy el erizo más rápido del mundo!-se puso detrás de Cream (Shadow), asomó la cabeza por detrás y le señaló a la cara con ambas manos-. Y soy mejor que éste-añadió. Suficiente para Sonic (Amy).

-Eres tú, Alicia, ¿verdad? -_-U

-¡Jo! Me has pillado… ¡Eso no vale!-protestó.

Para entonces, "Knuckles" ya se había despertado con los gritos. Se sentía muy "raro". Cuando vio a su cuerpo de pie enfrente de "él" abrió los ojos como platos; y cuando se miró, casi se desmaya.

-¡¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!! ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¿Qué me ha pasado?!-para entonces todos habían deducido quién era…

-¿Quién es el que está en mi cuerpo?-excepto Knuckles (Tails), cómo no...

-¡¡SOY ROUGE, IDIOTA!!-le gritó.

-¡¡No hace falta que me grites!!-le contestó "el zorrito".

-¡¡¿¿Se puede saber lo que me has hecho, estúpido equidna??!!

-¡¡¿Qué dices?!! ¡¡La culpa la tienes tú por entrar!!

-¡¡¿Cómo querías que supiera que estabais poniendo en marcha la máquina?!!

-¡¡¡Pues la próxima vez, llama a la puerta, bruja!!!

-¡¡¡No me vuelvas a llamar así, cabezón!!

-¡¡¡Te llamo como me da la gana, vieja vampira!!!

-¡¡¡Iiiiihh!!! ¡¡¡Típico de ti, Knuckles the Echidna, el eslabón perdido entre la ameba y el topo!!!

-¡¡¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!!!

-¡¡¡TÚ MÁS!!!

Y no era la única discusión que tenía lugar en esos momentos…

-¡Deja de darte cabezazos, Shadow! ¡Te recuerdo que es MI CARA!

-Un motivo más para seguir haciéndolo…

-¡Imbécil! ¬¬#

-¡Gorda fea! ¬¬#

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ OTRA VEZ!!

-¡¡GORDA FEA!!

-¡¡ERES ERIZO MUERTO, SACO DE TUERCAS!!

Pero de pronto sucedió lo inevitable. Rouge (Knuckles) se había enfadado tanto con Knuckles (Tails) que le había dado un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar contra la máquina… Abollándola. Todos se quedaron paralizados, incluso Alicia (Sonic) dejó de ahorcar a Shadow (Alicia) y éste dejó de intentar darle puñetazos.

-B-Bueno…-dijo Tails (Cream) al cabo de unos segundos-. Parece que está bien…

De repente y sin previo aviso, la máquina empezó a soltar chispas hasta que explotó. Todos se quedaron aún más paralizados que antes, pero con la boca abierta.

-No he dicho nada… T_T

Todos miraron a Rouge (Knuckles) amenazadoramente.

-Eh… ¿Ups? O_OU

-¡A por ella!-gritó Knuckles (Tails). Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero antes de llegar, oyeron un rugido espantoso que provenía de sus estómagos. Entonces, recordaron que el día anterior sólo habían tomado el desayuno. Tantas emociones habían hecho que se olvidaran del almuerzo, la merienda y la cena. Excepto Rouge, claro.

-Mejor vámonos a desayunar primero, luego nos encargaremos de la vampira-sugirió Knuckles (Tails).

-Cuida tu lenguaje, bruto. ¬¬-le contestó ella.

Todos se fueron a la cocina a tomar el desayuno. Amy (Rouge) fue con ellos sólo para hablar, porque la murciélago ya había desayunado en su casa, y en consecuencia, no tenía hambre.

Mientras desayunaban, Rouge (Knuckles) le contó a Alicia (Sonic) que Shadow la llamó para que le llevara una de las bombas a casa de Tails, y por eso pudo explotársela en la cara aquella noche. "El equidna" no podía evitar dormirse de cuando en cuando debido a que cuando Tails estaba en ese cuerpo trabajó toda la noche en aquella máquina. Los demás simplemente comían, estaban todos hambrientos. Cheese también desayunó. Cuando terminó, estuvo revoloteando sobre las cabezas de todos, hasta que Cream (Shadow) le dijo que era ella, y entonces se sentó sobre "el erizo negro". Amy (Rouge) hablaba con unos y con otros, y cuando no lo hacía, no paraba de refunfuñar.

-No te quejes-le dijo Shadow (Alicia)-. A mí me ha tocado el cuerpo de esta gorda fea-ese comentario le costó un coscorrón de parte de Alicia (Sonic).

-¡¿Qué no me queje?!-protestó ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara-. ¡Mírame! ¡Soy vieja! T_T

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-saltó "el equidna", "mosqueado".

-Y yo soy una cría de tres años… ¡Auch!-ahí se ganó otro golpe de parte del "erizo".

-Eh, no intentes nada, Rouge. Te recuerdo que por tu culpa la máquina se ha roto. ¬¬

-Tranquilos, seguro que la puedo arreglar… Aunque depende de los daños, puede que tarde más o menos tiempo. Y guardé todos los planos en el ordenador, así que no me llevaría demasiado tiempo, puede que en un día la vuelva a tener bien-les tranquilizó Tails (Cream).

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Siguieron comiendo hasta que estuvieron satisfechos, y entonces fueron todos al taller. "La conejita" examinó la máquina. De vez en cuando murmuraba datos técnicos que los demás no entendían, y miraba cosas en el ordenador. Finalmente, fue a mirar en las cajas donde guardaba piezas para el Tornado y para construir sus aparatos. Se mordió el labio.

-Tails, ¿qué pasa?-le preguntó Sonic (Amy).

-Pues…que me faltan piezas…y no sé si las voy a encontrar. Tendré que salir a buscarlas…

-Pues espero que las vendan en algún lado, porque si no, mataré a Rouge-gruñó Shadow.

*******

**En otro lugar…**

-Buenos días, Espio.

-Buenos días, Vector-contestó el camaleón.

-¿Dónde está Charmy? ¿Sigue sobando?

-Pues sí, ahí sigue, me dijo que le diera cinco minutos más…

-Espero que sean de verdad cinco minutos-gruñó Vector-. Sabe perfectamente que tenemos que seguir investigando a Sonic y sus amigos.

Pero a los cinco minutos, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, porque Charmy bajó y se puso a hacer ruido con sus campanitas navideñas.

-¡Charmy, deja de armar escándalo!-le gritó Vector.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Estamos en Navidad, y en Navidad yo saco mis campanitas!-siguió haciéndolas sonar.

-¡Pero Charmy…! ¡La Navidad ya ha pasado! ¡Estamos en Año Nuevo!

-De hecho, ya han pasado las fiestas de Año Nuevo hace ya un par de meses… ¿Por qué tiene que celebrar la Navidad hasta mediados de año?-se preguntó Espio mirando al cielo-. Y no grites tanto, Vector, me está empezando a doler la cabeza-se quejó.

-¡Bah, eso da igual! ¡Fiestaaaaa!-miró a los lectores-. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!

-¿Con quién hablas, Charmy? o.o

-Con los que leen el fanfic-mira de nuevo a los lectores-. ¡Gracias por leer!

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Cómo va a ser esto un fanfic?

-¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta de que, efectivamente, ES un fanfic?

-Vector, me está empezando a doler la cabeza… ¬¬#

-Ups, lo siento, Espio… Cállate ya, Charmy…

-Uf… -_-

-Voy a por la radio. n_n-Vector salió de la cocina.

-He dicho que me duele la cabeza… T_T

A los pocos segundos, el cocodrilo apareció de nuevo en la cocina. Tenía cara de enfado y en la mano sujetaba una radio que estaba abollada y hacía ruidos extraños.

-¡CHARMY!

-¡Yo no he sido! O_O

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho?!

-Es que estaba buscando galletas en la cocina y se me cayó al suelo…

-¡¡Con que fuiste tú el que se comió mis galletas!!-bramó furioso.

Vector no se pudo contener y le lanzó la radio al pobre Charmy. Entonces ocurrieron una cosa buena y una mala; la buena es que la abeja hiperactiva la pudo esquivar, lo malo es que la radio se estrelló contra el armario de la cocina y se acabó de romper.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Pero si has sido tú el que me ha tirado la radio, Vector. ¬¬

-Además-intervino Espio-, eso te pasa por comportarte como un niño chico cuando se trata de tus galletas especiales con chips de chocolate. No seas tan obsesivo, Vector… Y por favor, cállate… ¬¬

-¡Pero son mis galletas especiales! ¡No toleraré que NADIE se las coma sin mi permiso! Para eso me han costado dinero. ¬¬

El camaleón suspiró profundamente. Era inútil discutir con Vector sobre ese tema.

*******

Mientras tanto, el doctor Eggman se encontraba en su base secreta leyendo el cómic Archie que había comprado por accidente en el Casino. Había máquinas suyas en ese cómic, pero no servían de nada contra el veloz erizo azul y sus amigos, así que sería mejor que no las construyera. Dejó el cómic a un lado y se puso a pensar. No había quedado ni un solo robot que pudiera pelear, y no le quedaban piezas que le pudieran servir. O por lo menos, no podría construir robots nuevos con ellas a corto plazo. Y esto le hizo preguntarse una cosa: ¿habría arreglado Tails la máquina? Por supuesto que sí. Pero…¿y si no? Tenía que averiguarlo. ¿Dónde había puesto aquello…?

Rebuscó entre los cajones y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

*******

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, el cocodrilo se levantó y se fue al baño. Espio se sentó en un rincón a meditar y Charmy se puso a jugar a la DS. Al rato, llegó Vector. Miró a uno, miró al otro, carraspeó un par de veces, y como nadie le prestaba atención, empezó a vociferar y a decir que a qué venía esa falta de respeto. Charmy tuvo que poner pausa a regañadientes y Espio abrió un ojo y le pidió que fuera al grano de una vez. Entonces Vector carraspeó una vez más y dijo solemnemente:

-Arriba chicos, hoy tenemos un caso importante que resolver.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Charmy con los ojos brillantes.

-Claro que sí, somos una de las mejores agencias de detectives.

-Por no decir la única-Espio volvió a cerrar el ojo.

-¿Cual es el caso?-inquirió una emocionada abejita.

-Hay que seguir investigando por qué Sonic y compañía están tan extraños, tal vez traman algo-respondió Vector muy confiado. Charmy se decepcionó un poco.

-Yo creía que era algo importante-bajó la cabeza.

-¿Que podría ser más importante que ésto? Podrían estar haciendo algo malo, o podrían intentar hacernos algo a nosotros…

-¡¡Una fiesta sorpresa!!-exclamó emocionado el niño de seis años. Vector se dio una torta en la cara.

-En cualquier caso, tú te quedas aquí.

Charmy se quedó en estado de shock.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeee?! ¡¿Por quéeeeee?! T_T

-¡Por comerte mis galletas! ò_ó Y por cargarte la radio. ¬¬

-¡La radio la has roto tú! XO

-Me da igual. ¬¬

-Esto es ridículo…-Espio miró al cielo preguntándose de qué planeta venían sus amigos-. Vector, ¿en serio no dejarás que venga?

Cinco minutos más tarde, Vector había cerrado todas las ventanas y las puertas, con Charmy dentro, y junto con Espio se dirigía al taller de Tails.

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Dejadme ir!-gritaba el pequeño.

-Vector…-empezó el camaleón.

-¿Qué?

-Estás loco… ¬¬

-¬¬

Charmy estuvo gritando durante un rato, pero de nada le sirvió. Al rato se puso con la DS, pero se le acabó la batería, así que la puso a cargar. Encendió la tele, pero no echaban dibujos animados a esas horas. Entonces fue a coger el viejo tocadiscos de Vector. Al menos, podría escuchar música mientras esperaba a que sus amigos volvieran y le dejaran ir con ellos.

*******

-...y le pregunta a uno: "¿Los del ayuntamiento no trabajan por la tarde?" Y le contesta: "No, por la tarde no vienen, cuando no trabajan es por la mañana".

Hubo una carcajada general.

-¡Jajaja, qué chiste tan bueno! XD

-¡Jajaja, Ali, qué mala eres! XD Los políticos hacen cosas por el país…-Sonic (Amy) se encogió de hombros-. Se supone.

-Sí, se supone. XD

Se encontraban de camino a Station Square. Tails (Cream) iba a comprar algunas piezas para la máquina, mientras que los demás iban porque se aburrían. Y Alicia (Sonic) decidió contar algunos chistes.

-Humph. Tampoco es que haya sido para que os riáis de esa manera. ¬¬

-Hay que ver qué arisco eres, Shadow… ¬¬

-¿Y a ti que te importa, niña estúpida? ¬¬

-Déjame en paz. ¬¬

-Has empezado tú. ¬¬

-¿Ah, sí? ¬¬

-Olvídame. ¬¬

-Vale. ¬¬

-Hey, Shadow-intervino Rouge (Knuckles)-, ¿sabes que Alicia se quitó los anillos para vencer a los robots que nos atacaron?

-¡¿CÓMO DICES?! O_O

-¡Serás…! ¡¿Pero por qué se lo dices?! O_O

-Porque me quitaste el MP4 que te "había cogido prestado"… Y porque somos amigos, y entre los amigos no hay secretos-guiñó un ojo burlonamente.

-Tendrá cara… ¬¬

-¡¡Te vas a enterar!!

-Sonic, socorro. O_O

-¡¡Hola!!-gritó alguien.

Todos miraron al frente y vieron a Blanquita, que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Hola, Blanqui!-gritó Cream (Shadow) alegremente. Quiso correr hacia ella, pero activó sin querer los Air Shoes y…

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahh!!-se fue zumbando de allí hacia Station Square.

-¡Chaoooooooooo!-gritó Cheese. Quería ir tras su amiga, pero iba demasiado rápido como para que pudiera alcanzarle.

Blanqui se quedó mirando al "erizo negro" y luego se dirigió hacia Shadow (Alicia) y le abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Me alegro de verte, Ali!

-Ugh… _"¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?"_-pensó-. Este…oye, suéltame… No soy Alicia, soy Shadow.

-¿Shadow?-le soltó-. ¿Ahora eres Shadow? ¿Todavía no eres Alicia?

-Exacto…así que más te vale que te alej…-no pudo terminar, pues la perrita le abrazó de nuevo.

-¡Me alegro de verte, Shadow!

-_"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cariñosa? ¡¿Por quéeeeeeeeeee?! _T_T

-Hey, chicos, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Cream. Espero que no se choque contra un muro-intervino Amy (Rouge).

-Yo me choqué contra un muro y una farola y no le importó a nadie. ¬¬

Nadie le hizo caso.

-Venga, ¡vamos!-dijo Sonic (Amy)-. Blanqui, ven tú también. Te explicaremos todo esto por el camino…

El grupo echó a correr.

-¿Pero por qué no les importa que yo me la pegue? T_T-se preguntaba Alicia (Sonic).

*******

El doctor Eggman les vio alejarse hacia la ciudad en la pantalla de ordenador que tenía delante. No cabía en sí de satisfacción. Enviar a su mosca espía fue una buena idea. Ahora sabía con seguridad que esos paletos seguían en cuerpos cambiados. Perfecto para él. El problema era ahora de dónde sacar un robot que pudiera acabar con ellos.

-_"¿De dónde podría sacar yo un robot? Me he quedado sin ejército de robots y sin material para construir ninguno, y en cualquier caso, no podría construir uno nuevo en tan poco tiempo. ¡Ojalá me encontrara con otro genio de la lámpara!"_

**Flashback**

-Necesito una flota aérea para poder vencer a Sonic y conquistar el mundo… Pero, ¿de dónde voy a sacar una flota aérea? Conseguí construir el Egg Carrier y gracias… Pero ¿una flota entera?

Entonces se encontró una lámpara.

-Qué lámpara más vieja… Voy a frotarla, a ver si sale un genio…-la frotó y salió un genio-. ¡Un genio! ¡Si yo lo decía de broma! O.o

-Hola, soy el genio de la lámpara que bla, bla, bla… Jopé, es la tercera vez esta semana… ¡Así que sólo te concederé un deseo! Elige bien.

-Um, pues me vienes que ni pintado. Necesito una flota aérea para poder conquistar el mundo.

-¿Una flota aérea, dices? O_o

-Sí, es que los de Sonic Team son muy exigentes y quieren que me saque de la manga una flota entera de naves para el juego Sonic Héroes. ¡Y ya que estamos, quiero que la nave principal sea mucho más grande que el Egg Carrier! Y de paso, me pones unas cuantas pistas de carreras por si acaso algún día se hacen competiciones…

-Pero ¿tú estás loco? Soy bueno, ¡pero no tanto! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¡Es demasiado! Mejor piensa en algo un poco más fácil, anda…

Eggman se quedó un poco decepcionado, pero después de un par de minutos se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-¡Ya sé! Oye, mira, hace años que peleo contra un erizo azul que siempre interfiere en mis planes. ¡Siempre, siempre acabo fracasando en mis intentos de conquista por culpa de ese erizo y sus patéticos amigos! Así que esto es lo que quiero: ¡Dame un aparato ingenioso que me ayude a vencer a Sonic para siempre!

El genio suspiró profundamente.

-Esa flota aérea… ¿Cuántas naves dices que quieres que tenga?

**Fin del Flashback**

Sin embargo, parecía que no había ninguna lámpara por los alrededores, así que tenía que pensar algo rápido. El malvado científico se levantó de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por la base, pensativo. Mientras cavilaba, llegó a una sala en la que guardaba algunos trastos viejos. Eggman dudó un momento y entró.

Era una sala bastante polvorienta, llena hasta arriba de restos de robots destruidos, piezas de metal oxidadas y algunas herramientas rotas. También había antiguos planos de robots que había construido anteriormente. Pero por allí no había nada que pudiera servirle… Un momento.

-Pero si esto es…-murmuró Eggman mientras miraba a un grupo de robots que había usado en una ocasión. Aquellos…estaban enteros…no los había llegado a usar porque creía que eran unos inútiles que no servían para nada. Por eso los había dejado allí, porque todos los demás fracasaron. Pero ahora que Sonic y sus amigos tenían menor capacidad de lucha… Quizá ahora pudieran con ellos.

-Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Hoy será el día en que acabe contigo, Sonic! ¡Jaa, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

*******

-Ooh…entonces seguís sin ser vosotros…-la perrita blanca había comprendido la situación.

-Y por eso voy a buscar piezas para la máquina… Antes he apuntado todo lo necesario-dijo Tails (Cream).

-Hemos llegado a Station Square, chicos-anunció Sonic-. Hey, creo que será mejor que nos separemos para buscar a Cream, ¿os parece bien?

-¡Yo voy con Sonic!-exclamó de inmediato Amy (Rouge).

-¿Por qué no lo echamos a suertes?-propuso el erizo, nervioso.

-Porque ya hemos hecho los grupos. n_n-contestó Knuckles (Tails)-. Yo voy con Blanquita y Cheese, Tails se va a buscar las piezas, Rouge se va con Shadow y Ali se va sola; así que tú vas con Amy.

-¡¿Qué?! O_O

*******

Mientras tanto, Cream (Shadow) avanzaba a alta velocidad. Hacía rato que había pasado por al lado de Blanquita y estaba llegando ya a la ciudad, y aún no había encontrado la forma de detenerse. Pronto llegó a Station Square y tenía que ir esquivando todos los coches, personas y demás cosas que se encontraran en su camino para evitar llevárselos por delante o comérselos con patatas.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!-gritaba.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, se le empezó a pasar el miedo. Es más…se estaba empezando a divertir. Al final acabó controlando un poco esa velocidad e iba por ahí esquivando cosas.

-¡Yupiiiiii! non

Dobló varias esquinas, atravesó varias avenidas, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable: se chocó contra una pared.

-Jo, qué daño…-entonces fue cuando oyó a alguien riéndose tras "él". No le gustaron esas risas. Se dio la vuelta y los vio: eran un halcón verde, una golondrina violeta y un enorme albatros gris. Se reían y "le" señalaban.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso ha sido PATÉTICO! XD-el halcón parecía que se iba a morir de la risa.

-¡Ay, mi barriguita! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-reía la golondrina.

-¿De qué nos estamos riendo?-preguntó el albatros.

-¡Idiota! ¡Nos reímos de ese erizo que se acaba de chocar contra la pared! ¡El de ayer!

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Cream (Shadow) los miraba confundida.

-Disculpen, pero…creo que está mal reírse de los demás.

-¡No me digas!-se carcajeó Jet-. ¡Pues me da igual! Hoy me vengaré por lo que me hiciste ayer.

-¿De lo que te hice…?-cada vez entendía menos.

-¡Sí! ¡De lo que me hiciste! ¡Tirarme al lago de Mystic Ruins y burlarte de mí!

-¡Y de nosotros! ¡Se burló de nosotros!-intervino Storm.

-¡Ahora tendrás que luchar contra los tres a la vez! ¡Y no me volverás a pillar desprevenido con tu aiki-comosellame! ¡Prepárate!

La verdad, no entraba en los planes de la pequeña Cream el hacer daño a nadie. Además, tenía algo de miedo, no creía que pudiera contra ellos. Sabía que Shadow podría derrotarles, pero ¿ella? No sabía cómo arreglárselas siendo Shadow… Sólo tenía una opción.

-Lo siento…tengo que irme-se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-¡¡A por él!!-gritó Jet. Fue tras "el erizo" y sus esbirros le siguieron.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!-gritó Cream (Shadow). Activó sus Air Shoes, pero intentó no ir demasiado rápido. No quería chocar otra vez…

*******

Mientras…

-¡¡Yuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuu!!-Alicia (Sonic) gritaba de contento. Hacía un buen rato que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en salir corriendo a toda velocidad, por eso se había pedido ir sola, aunque lo sentía por Blanqui-. ¡Esto ! ¡¡Me encanta la velocidad!! ¡¡Mira, hacia atrás!!-empezó a correr de espaldas. No duró mucho: se chocó contra un muro, quedando inconsciente.

-x_x

*******

Tails (Cream) se dirigía hacia su tienda habitual. Era la única en toda la ciudad que vendía las piezas que el necesitaba. No conocía ninguna otra, y lo entendía: no era habitual que cualquiera comprara ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Hola!-saludó al vendedor.

-¡Hola!-le devolvió el saludo. Le miró de arriba abajo, cosa que extrañó a "la conejita", porque ya conocía a aquel señor desde hace tiempo. Pero se dio cuenta de pronto de que ahora era Cream…

-Eh, esto… He venido a por un recado del señor Tails-dijo.

-¡Ah, vienes de parte de Tails! Dime, bonita, ¿qué es lo que necesita?

Tails (Cream) le pasó la lista. El dependiente la leyó, luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento, no tengo nada de lo que me pides. Hace algunas semanas, llegó un señor con un enorme bigote y se llevó las únicas de éstas que me quedaban, y no volverán hasta dentro de una semana.

-¡¿Qué?!-se alarmó "la conejita"-. ¡Pero esto es muy importante y urgente! ¡No puede tardar una semana!

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, es lo que me han dicho…

-¿Y no conoces algún otro sitio donde las puedan tener?

-Lo siento, pero no. Tails tendrá que conformarse con lo que hay…

-Oh, vaya… _"Genial, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a los demás?"_

*******

Shade se encontraba en Angel Island cuidando de la Master Emerald, estaba sentada y apoyaba su espalda en ella. Desde que había vuelto de la Celda del Crepúsculo y vencieron a Eggman, la vida había sido muy tranquila. Aquella isla era un paraíso. Estaba muy agradecida de que Knuckles le hubiera dejado quedarse allí, y de que confiara en ella para cuidar de su gran esmeralda.

Miró al cielo. Knuckles le había dicho que volvería al día siguiente si no había ningún problema con la máquina, pero aún no había vuelto. Se empezaba a preguntar si habría pasado algo…

De pronto, se cayó hacia atrás. Había apoyado peso de más en la Master Emerald y ésta se había caído. Y se había roto en pedazos, ¡por supuesto!

-¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo he podido permitir que…? ¡Knuckles va a matarme! ¿Qué hago…? ¿Uh?

Algunos trozos de la Master Emerald volaron lejos de la isla sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Entonces hubo un temblor, y cuando cesó, fue a investigar. Efectivamente, la isla había caído al mar.

-Me he metido en un buen lío… o_oU-se dijo Shade-. Será mejor que vaya a buscar los trozos…

*******

-Te lo digo por última vez: No-somos-novios-repitió Sonic (Amy) por undécima vez en aquellos cinco desesperantes minutos.

-Pero qué dices, Sonic… ¡Yo sé que me quieres con locura, aunque no me lo digas!-dijo Amy (Rouge) con tono soñador.

"La eriza" suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía de pronto tan mala suerte? Primero le toca ser Amy, y ahora le toca _con _Amy. Las cosas no le podían ir peor…

-¡Jaa, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-_"Retiro lo dicho"_-pensó-. Eggman, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡A ti no te importa! Por cierto, ¿quién eres ahora?

-¡¿Cómo sabes que hemos vuelto a cambiar de cuerpos?!

-¡Nunca te fíes de una mosca! Podría no ser una mosca de verdad…

-¿Nos has estado espiando?

-¡Premio para la señorita! ¿O no eres una señorita?

-¡Me da igual qué plan tengas, Sonic y yo acabaremos contigo! ¡Y luego tendremos una cita!-se envalentonó Amy (Rouge).

-¿Sonic y Amy?-inquirió el doctor-. ¡¡Juajajaja!! ¡¡Nunca pensé que mi plan pudiera funcionar tan bien!! ¡¡Jajajajajajajaja!! XD

-Deja de reírte, viejo gordo. ¬///¬-Sonic (Amy) se estaba empezando a sonrojar por la vergüenza.

-¡Eso! ¿De qué te ríes?-se enfureció "la murciélago".

-¡Me río de lo que me da la gana! ¡Y que sepáis que hoy acabaré con vosotros! ¡JAA, JA, JA, JA!

-No me digas…-"la eriza" bostezó.

-Jujuju…qué ignorantes sois…

-Eggman, por favor-pidieron los dos-, ve al grano de una vez. ¬¬

El científico sonrió malévolamente.

-¡Adelante!-comandó. Acto seguido, varios robots hicieron su aparición. La parejita (Sonic: ¬¬) abrió los ojos como platos. Conocían a esos robots, los habían visto antes. Pero…creían que habían acabado con todos ellos…

Amy (Rouge) se quedó muda del asombro. Sólo Sonic (Amy) pudo articular palabra:

-Pero…esos son… ¡¿Son ellos?!

CONTINUARÁ…

**-¡Jajaja! ¡Qué historia tan divertida!-grita Marine-. ¡Creo que me voy a quedar!**

**-Alicia…**

**-Que no se va a ir, Shadow… ¬¬**

**-Ya, pero ¿no podrías decirle que hablara más bajo? ¡Me está volviendo loco!**

**-Vale… Marine, no grites tanto…**

**-Lo siento-se pasa una mano por detrás de la cabeza.**

**-Alicia… ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! T_T**

**-Lo siento, Sonic, pero alguna vez te tenía que pasar algo… Je, je… n_nU**

**-Lo dejaré correr… u.u Pero ¿cómo ha llegado Marine hasta aquí?-se pregunta él-. Sólo faltaba que llegase Silver del futuro.**

**-Hola.**

**-Pues ha venido… Hola, Silver.**

**-Hey, ¿cómo te va?-le dice el erizo azul-. He visto en un vídeo que trabajas en el Pizza Hut…**

**-¿Eh? Pues el del vídeo debió de entender mal lo que le dije, porque yo trabajo en el Tele Pizza… Le llevo pizzas a la gente con mis poderes psíquicos… Es que necesitaba algo de dinerillo, ¿sabes? Por cierto, ¿dónde está Blaze? ¿La habéis visto?**

**-Ya la llamaré para que venga a ver el próximo episodio… Bueno, ahora los reviews. Muchas gracias a NUAJava, Master The Hedgehog (al que agradezco mucho el haber intentado ayudarme, gracias), Roy Renard, Darkblue24, Wings-Dragon, ISC14, Shadow Storm15, CloeAmore, Rukia the Lynx y The Digital Hedgehog por leer esta historia y dejarme reviews. n_n ¡Ahí va, cuanta gente! ¡Cada vez me lee más gente, qué guay! n_n Me alegro de que os hagan tanta gracia las cosas que escribo y espero que hayáis disfrutado también con este capítulo. Os dejo con las incógnitas: ¿Quiénes serán esos robots? ¿Podrá Tails encontrar las piezas que necesita, y Shade las piezas de la Master Emerald antes de que cierto equidna la mate? ¿Y qué será de Charmy y Cream? Todas estas preguntas se resolverán (o quizá no) en el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic. n_n**

**¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
